Helpless
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Bokuto adalah kawan terbaiknya. Kawan terbaik yang Kuroo miliki. Akaashi harus tahu itu. Dan Kuroo akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Akaashi percaya bahwa Bokuto sangat menginginkan keberadaan Akaashi. Kuroo akan melakukan apa saja untuk kebahagiaan sahabatnya sendiri. (CHAP 4 UPDATE)
1. Bokuto Kotaro

**Disclaimer** : Anime-manga Haikyuu (plot cerita, karakter di dalamnya, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan itu) sepenuhnya adalah milik Furudate Harucchi _sensei_. Adapun saya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk digunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikitpun dan tidak memiliki niat untuk merugikan Harucchi _sensei_ sedikitpun. Adapun kalian seminimalnya belilah komik Haikyuu jika sudah tersedia di kotamu untuk mendukung kerja Harucchi _sensei_ dan seri anime-manga kesayangan kita semua ini.

 **.**

Bokuto terlonjak begitu menyadari peluit panjang wasit menyadarkan ketidakpercayaannya dan kelima pemain lain di lapangan Fukurodani. Seluruh pasang mata di stadion yang semula terpaku pada bekas jatuh bola voli di lapangan Karasuno kini makin melotot disertai gegap gempita karena kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan. Kenestapaan dirasakan si perak dari lapangan lawannya, tapi euforia yang membuncah melupakan iba Bokuto pada kesedihan Hinata Shoyo dan timnya.

Fukurodani membawa pulang piala Turnamen Nasional Musim Semi tahun ini. Tidak sekalipun mengijinkan sang kuda hitam dari Miyagi untuk makin bercahaya di panggung nasional sama sekali.

Bokuto memeluk kawan-kawannya bergantian. Air mata kebahagiaan membasahi wajah mereka. Bahkan para pemain cadangan, pelatih, dan manajer berlarian masuk ke lapangan dan memeluk semuanya dengan penuh suka cita dan teriakan kebahagiaan.

Pelukan terakhir Bokuto beralih lagi pada orang pertama yang ia peluk ketika menyadari bahwa mereka menang. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Akaashi dan membiarkan hidungnya kembali membaui tubuh berkeringat si hitam dengan penuh kebanggaan. _Setter_ menawannya itu tidak berteriak. Masih menangis tak percaya bahwa piala yang selama ini hanya bisa mereka lihat dari bangku semifinal bisa mereka dapatkan.

"Kita menang, Akaashi. Kita menang."

Peluit wasitlah yang mengakhiri pelukan keduanya. Dengan segera seluruh anggota tim Fukurodani pun Karasuno berlari ke garis belakang, mengucapkan salam disertai tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton sebelum kembali ke depan net dan bersalaman.

Dilihat Bokuto wajah Daichi yang memerah. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Menahan seluruh emosi yang ada di dadanya, tentu saja. Ia harus kuat untuk menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan bagi timnya yang kini hancur berantakan. Kapten tak boleh rapuh di depan timnya. Harus tetap kuat dan tegar.

Tangan Daichi basah karena keringat dan Bokuto menyalaminya dengan kuat. Ia merasa sayang bahwa ternyata pertandingan resmi mereka yang pertama justru menjadi pertandingan terakhir di SMA. Mereka takkan bertemu lagi tahun depan. Para juniorlah yang harus meneruskan langkah mereka.

Didengarnya Shoyo yang menyalami Akaashi dan mengucapkan selamat dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Suara si jingga tersendat-sendat dan napasnya berat. Mata emasnya melihat tatap Akaashi yang melembut pada si jingga dan ujar _setter_ -nya itu, "Tahun depan kita akan bertemu lagi, Shoyo."

"Tahun depan aku takkan kalah."

"Kita akan lihat."

"Kau berkata begitu, Akaashi. Tapi, apakah kau bisa yakin tahun depan pun kau akan bisa sampai final? Kemenangan kita kan karena ada aku yang hebat ini." Bokuto merangkul pundak Akaashi kala mereka selesai upacara penyerahan hadiah. Tangan kanannya di pundak si hitam dan tangan kirinya memeluk piala besar yang akhirnya bisa ia sentuh itu. Akaashi mendelik, namun bukan kerlingan bosan yang biasanya didapatkan si perak. Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya, pancaran hijau itu jelas dilimpahi binar kebahagiaan. "Kau takkan hebat jika tanpaku, Bokuto- _san_. Dan aku akan membuat _ace_ baru Fukurodani menjadi sehebat kau. Bahkan mungkin lebih hebat lagi."

"Hei." Sebuah kedut dirasa si perak muncul di keningnya sendiri. Mulutnya mengerut sebal. Si hitam ayu itu tertawa pelan dan membekukan Bokuto. Tak pernah Bokuto mendengar tawa ringan dan renyah itu sebelumnya. "Ya, ya. Tentu saja kau tetap yang terbaik, Bokuto- _san_."

Tubuh yang membeku itu terhenti sementara yang dipeluk terus berjalan. Sekitar tiga detik hingga anggota timnya yang lain yang berjalan di belakang sampai padanya dan mendorong tubuh si perak dengan tawa. Komi melompat ke punggung lebar si perak dan berkata, "Bokuto—jangan katakan kau masih percaya ini mimpi?"

Entah apa yang dirasanya mimpi. Kemenangan hari ini kah? Piala yang ia peluk kinikah? Ataukah tawa menawan Akaashi? Pikiran Bokuto kini tak bisa bekerja dengan baik lagi. Terlalu banyak hal yang di luar rencananya terjadi hari ini. Seluruh kejutan-kejutan tak terduga itu membuat pikirannya terasa sulit bekerja.

"Hei, Bro!"

Mereka semua menoleh pada Kuroo yang berlari cepat ke arah mereka dan segera melompat menendang Bokuto, membuat si perak hampir jatuh tersungkur. Piala yang dipeganginya dipeluk dengan dua tangan dan penuh kehati-hatian diangkatnya ketika ia sudah kembali berdiri tegak. Mata emas itu melotot pada si hitam jabrik dan dengan kesal ia berteriak, "Kuroo sialan! Kau mau menghancurkan pialaku, hah?"

"Itu balasan untuk kekalahan yang kami dapatkan dulu!" Kuroo balas menyeru namun ia tertawa kemudian, "Tapi—aku ucapkan selamat. Tak kusangka kalian bisa menghadapi semua teknik-teknik tak terduga Karasuno. Ah, serius tadi aku bingung harus mendukung kau atau Karasuno. Kau lihat bagaimana terpuruknya Karasuno tadi? Aku benar-benar mengerti dan tahu sakit rasanya dikalahkan seperti pecundang oleh kalian, tahu."

"Kalian bukan pecundang, Kuroo- _san_." Akaashi yang kembali pada timnya yang dirasanya berjalan terlalu lambat menanggapi. "Aku percaya Bokuto- _san_ juga beranggapan begitu."

"Yah, Akaashi benar. Tak ada pecundang di antara lawan kami. Kalian semua sangat hebat, tahu. Bahkan Akaashi saja di tengah pertandingan sering kulihat kesusahan untuk mengatur siasat." Bokuto merangkul sahabatnya itu yang kini turut ikut berjalan keluar stadion. "Hanya saja tim kami jauh lebih kuat dan hebat. Karena ada aku dan Akaashi. Hahaha."

"Hei." Komi mendelik cepat pada sang kapten, "Ada kami juga, tahu. Kau meremehkan kami?"

Washio mengepit kepala Bokuto dan Sarukui memiting tangan si perak. Membuat jerit kesakitan Bokuto menjadi bahan tawa sang tim pemenang yang ada di situ. Gelak dan bahak tak pernah berhenti terdengar dari sekelompok orang yang bersuka cita itu.

"Bokuto."

Si perak menoleh pada gadis berambut bob keunguan yang berjalan cepat ke sampingnya. Katanya, "Ada apa, Shirofuku?"

"Setelah wawancara dengan kru TV kita harus segera kembali. Kau lupa bahwa hari ini kita harus segera menyerahkan posisi kapten pada Akaashi?"

"He?" Kepala si perak yang masih ada di lengan Washio kesusahan menatap sang manajer, "Kenapa kita tak melakukannya besok saja?"

"Kau bodoh, ya?" Washio makin kuat mengepit kepala kaptennya, "Mulai besok kita harus fokus pada ujian masuk. Yah, meski aku tidak mengambilnya, sih. Tapi Saru, Konoha, Shirofuku, dan Komiyan akan lanjut kuliah."

"Eh—benar juga. Eh tapi—tunggu ini mau sampai kapan kalian melakukan ini? Sakit tahu." Bokuto merengut kesal dan melepaskan diri dari siksaan tangan berkeringat dua kawannya. "Ah—gara-gara ini aku jadi lupa segalanya." Si perak mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tropi yang ia bawa dan menatapnya dengan mata emasnya yang berkilau bangga.

Kuroo menghela napasnya dan tersenyum sebelum kembali merangkul kawan peraknya, "Hei, sekali lagi, selamat. Aku akan ke Karasuno untuk menyemangati mereka. Kita akan rayakan ini besok, oke?"

"Tentu saja."

.

"Jadi kau menerima tawaran dari _Nittaidai_?"

Bokuto berdiri di samping Akaashi di stasiun. Sudah sekitar tiga hari ini mereka tak pulang bersama lagi karena kegiatan klub voli yang kembali aktif setelah empat hari istirahat pascaturnamen. Para anggota kelas tiga resmi keluar dari klub dan fokus pada ujian masuk universitas, termasuk Bokuto dan membuat jadwal kepulangannya tak bisa sesuai dengan Akaashi.

"Ya." _Nittaidai_ atau _Nippon Sport Science University_ , universitas olahraga yang bergengsi di Jepang. "Kuroo juga mendapatkan tawaran ke sana. Kami berdua sepakat untuk ke _Nittaidai_."

"Jadi kalian akan menjadi satu tim? Mewakili Jepang di turnamen internasional?"

Bokuto tertawa. "Semoga saja. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk bermain di pertandingan dunia."

Mata hijau itu mendelik pada yang emas yang menatap wajahnya sedari tadi. "Kupikir kau ingin pergi ke Tsukuba?"

"Aku juga mendapatkan undangan ke sana. Tapi—yah, Setagaya dan Tsukuba tentu saja aku memilih yang sedikit lebih dekat dari rumah dan tawaran yang paling menggiurkan, bukan?"

Yang hijau itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ketika sebuah kereta dari jalur lain berhenti dan menurunkan penumpangnya. Entah mengapa kereta mereka terasa lama sampainya. Seolah mengabulkan inginnya Bokuto untuk berlama-lama bersama si hitam ayu itu.

"Aku yakin tahun depan kau juga akan mendapatkan tawaran ke _Nittaidai_ , Akaashi. Kita akan menjadi satu tim lagi."

Didengar Bokuto desah napas Akaashi yang pendek. "Aku rasanya pernah katakan padamu, Bokuto- _san_ , aku tidak akan melanjutkan bermain voli setelah lulus nanti."

Bokuto terdiam. Ia menyadari bahwa Akaashi mungkin _setter_ yang piawai, namun ia juga tak memiliki masalah dengan pelajarannya, dan si hitam pernah bercerita bahwa ayahnya ingin dia menjadi dokter. Permainan voli bagi Akaashi hanyalah sebatas kegiatan di sela waktu belajarnya, sekedar sisipan untuk memori masa sekolahnya.

"Besok aku ingin kembali ikut latihan. Boleh, Kapten?" Dengan nada jenaka Bokuto meminta si hitam. Senyum lebar penuh kepercayaandirinya menguasai seluruh wajah si perak, menghilangkan raut kecewa karena mendengar ujar si hitam tadi. "Toh, tiket masukku untuk ke universitas sudah jelas."

"Yah." Akaashi membenarkan posisi tasnya saat didengarnya pengumuman bahwa kereta mereka akan segera datang, "Kurasa tak ada salahnya, Bokuto- _san_. Kau bisa mengajarkan beberapa teknik pada juniormu."

"Kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku. Walau bagaimanapun aku ini kan kunci kemenangan tim kita kemarin." Tawa itu seperti biasa, keras dan angkuh, namun mengundang senyum tipis di wajah si hitam.

"Ya. Ya. Terserah kau."

Suara kereta yang bergerak cepat nyaris meredamkan panggilan seorang gadis pada dua pemuda yang menunggu. Keduanya menoleh pada Shirofuku Yukie yang berjalan sendirian menghampiri mereka. "Hei, kita pulang bersama lagi."

Bokuto sedikit menyesal karena kebersamaannya bersama Akaashi diakhiri dengan tak ia mau. Namun toh ketiganya sudah sering pulang bersama. Bahkan biasanya ada Konoha dan Komi jua yang meramaikan kegiatan menunggu mereka.

"Yo, Shirofuku. Kupikir kau sudah pulang."

"Aku memberikan pelajaran terakhir pada Kaori- _chan_ karena sekarang dia sendirian mengurus tim." Shirofuku mengeluarkan sebuah onigiri berplastik dari tasnya dan memakannya dengan cepat bahkan sebelum pintu kereta terbuka dan mengeluarkan penumpang yang turun di sana. Nafsu makan Shirofuku yang besar cukup membuat Bokuto heran meskipun Bokuto sendiri ingat bahwa ia dan Akaashi pun sama-sama memesan porsi extra setiap kali makan.

Ketiganya masuk ke kereta ketika tidak ada yang turun lagi dari pintu yang ada di depan mereka. Gerbong cukup kosong karena malam sudah nyaris larut dan jam pulang kerja sudah lewat sekitar satu jam lalu, namun kursi terisi seluruhnya.

"Yukie- _san_ , di sana kosong. Duduklah." Akaashi menunjuk sebuah ruang kosong di samping seorang nenek yang terkantuk-kantuk memegangi tiang di dekat pintu. Si gadis menurut dan duduk sementara Bokuto dan Akaashi berdiri di depannya, mencengkeram erat pegangan penumpang. Tangan keduanya nyaris bersentuhan, namun si perak berusaha menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan emosi yang tak diperlukan.

"Kau akan ke kursus lagi, Yukie- _san_?"

"Ya. Ini malam terakhir sebelum ujian minggu depan. Ah, beruntungnya kau, Bokuto, mendapat tawaran ke universitas. Tidak adakah tawaran untuk manajer, setidaknya?"

Si perak menyengir bangga. "Yah, sangat disayangkan, Shirofuku. Padahal kau manajer yang cukup hebat. Kau mungkin _ace_ di antara manajer yang kukenal."

Tawa Shirofuku ringan dan pelan. "Julukan apa itu? Jelek sekali."

"Hei." Nada suara Bokuto dibuatnya terdengar kesal meski tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya. Akaashi menanggapi, "Tapi Bokuto- _san_ benar, kau manajer yang hebat, Yukie- _san_."

"Tentu saja. Mengurus bocah selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menjadi hebat. Benar kan, Bokuto?" Shirofuku menggoda si perak dengan kerlingan jenakanya. Bokuto sudah ingin membalas ejekan si ungu manis itu sebelum kereta sedikit terlonjak dan terguncang, membuat sikunya dan siku si hitam bersinggungan. Dengan refleks si perak menoleh pada Akaashi yang berusaha menahan keseimbangannya dengan memegangi bingkai jendela di atas kepala Yukie.

"Hei, Akaashi, kau mau ikut?" Akaashi berhasil berdiri tegak saat kereta kembali bergerak stabil. Mata hijaunya menatap wajah Bokuto. "Kemana?"

"Kuroo dan aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan masuknya kami ke _Nittaidai_. Kau ikutlah."

Si hitam terdiam sejenak, sedikit menunduk sebelum menggeleng tanpa menatap emas Bokuto. "Maaf, tapi ada yang ingin kulakukan. Aku juga harus segera pulang."

"Begitu?" Jika Akaashi membalas tatapnya, tentu bisa dilihat kekecewaan di sepasang emas itu. Namun Bokuto bertegar diri dan mencoba menahan rajukannya untuk meminta si hitam ikut. "Ya sudah, malam ini kuhabiskan dengan Kuroo saja, berarti."

"Kau sombong sekali, Bokuto. Saat teman-temanmu masih berjuang, kau justru bersenang-senang." Shirofuku menendang kaki si perak dengan kesal. Si perak tersenyum lebar, "Hei, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku untuk keberuntunganku sendiri, tahu."

"Ah—tetap saja aku kesal." Shirofuku sedikit melotot pada si perak. Ia berdiri saat suara dari pelantang menyebutkan sebuah stasiun yang menjadi tujuannya. "Aku turun di sini."

"Aku juga."

"Hah? Akaashi, kenapa kau turun juga?" Si perak merengut kesal. Shirofuku menjitak kepala kawannya dengan gemas, "Tentu saja karena rumah Akaashi kan di sekitar sini, bodoh. Dah, aku dan Akaashi turun."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Bokuto- _san_. Sampai bertemu besok di latihan."

Bokuto melambai pada si hitam saat keduanya turun dengan senyumannya yang biasa. Setidaknya ia bisa menatap sosok itu lagi besok pagi-pagi sekali saat latihan pagi. Akaashi pasti terkejut melihatnya ikut datang di latihan pagi jua.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja, bodoh?" Kuroo mengangguk saat seorang pelayan datang dan meletakkan segelas soda pesanannya ke atas meja. Ia kembali melanjutkan pada si perak saat pelayan itu pergi, "Kita akan lulus sebentar lagi, tahu. Kau takkan bisa bertemu Akaashi sesering dulu lagi."

"Aku tidak bodoh, bodoh." Bokuto mengerutkan keningnya. "Lagipula aku berencana tetap datang ke latihan mereka sebisa mungkin. Setagaya dan Fukurodani hanya setengah jam."

Kuroo menepuk kepalanya sendiri, "Kau lupa kalau kita masuk _Nittaidai_ , loh. _Nittaidai_. Latihannya akan gila-gilaan. Kau pikir akan ada waktu untuk pergi ke Fukurodani? Voli di sana tidak seperti level klub voli SMA."

"Yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Bokuto meraih gelas minumnya dengan kasar, nyaris membuat tumpah isinya. "Aku perlu waktu yang pas."

"Kau akan menunggu sampai kapan?"

"Upacara kelulusan Fukurodani lusa, kau ingat? Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Akaashi lusa. Aku berjanji." Bokuto menenggak minumannya dua tegukan sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku sudah lihat di drama-drama. Bukankan romantis mengatakan perasaanmu di bawah hujan sakura? Setelah itu dia akan menerimaku, mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu', kami berpelukan, berciuman, lalu setiap akhir minggu berkencan. Mungkin perlu kuatur kapan aku kembali ke Fukurodani dan kapan kami jalan-jalan di Setagaya."

Si hitam jabrik menatap kawan sesama jabriknya dengan tak percaya. Matanya melotot selama sekitar sepuluh detik dengan mulut ternganga. Menatap wajah kawannya yang berseri-seri dengan asanya sendiri.

"Bro." Kuroo akhirnya sanggup bernapas karena tanpa disangkanya ia menahan diri karena ketidakpercayaannya. "Tak kusangka, Bokuto—"

Mata emas Bokuto berkedip dua kali menunggu ujaran Kuroo.

"—kau sangat jenius. Ya ampun, darimana kau mendapat ide begitu?" Mata Kuroo mungkin bisa disamakan dengan bintang pancarannya. Bokuto tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja. Aku takkan mau kalah dengan caramu yang meminta Kenma jadi pacarmu sewaktu liburan di pantai dulu. Aku akan membuat ini jauh lebih romantis daripada deburan ombakmu itu, Bro."

"Kau benar-benar gila, dan aku iri pada kegilaanmu."

"Aha." Kenma yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memainkan Nintendo DS-nya kini mengambil desah pelan. Keberadaannya nyaris dilupakan Kuroo pun Bokuto jika saja ia tak mengatakan sesuatu, "Ide yang konyol, itu jika kau meminta pendapat dari orang yang waras."

"Kenma!" Bokuto memanggil si pirang itu dengan nyaring. Tangannya terulur, menunjuk _setter_ Nekoma itu, "Katakan saja kau iri karena pacarmu ini tidak seromantis aku!"

"Kuroo dan kau sama konyolnya." Kenma memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali menunduk memainkan gamenya lagi. Kuroo menurunkan tangan Bokuto yang masih melintang di depannya sambil menyengir, "Sudahlah, Bro. Kenma takkan mengerti pikiran orang-orang super romantis seperti kita."

"Tentu saja."

.

Hari upacara kelulusan SMA Fukurodani benaran menjadi hari dimana angin musim semi bertiup cukup kencang dan menjatuhkan kelopak bunga sakura jauh lebih banyak daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Ingin Bokuto untuk berbahagia di bawah hujan sakura didengarkan oleh entah Tuhan yang mana dan si perak benar-benar berbahagia pada keberuntungannya.

Kelima kawan sesama alumni anggota klub voli bergantian melompat ke bahunya sambil menangis, tak percaya bahwa perpisahan keenamnya akan terjadi. Kebersamaan selama tiga tahun yang membawa bahagia dibumbui lelah, kesal, dan segala emosi lain menjadi penyebab tangis keenamnya makin nyaring dan dilihat sang kapten baru dengan tak percaya pada tingkah para seniornya sendiri.

"Kalian sudah dewasa dan masih menangis?" Akaashi benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan pertanyaan itu. Komi, Konoha, Saru, dan Washio yang menyadari kedatangan _setter_ kesayangan mereka kini berganti memeluk si hitam itu dengan penuh kerinduan. Seolah itu peluk terakhir mereka sebelum berpindah kota, negara, bahkan dunia.

Berbagai seru nasihat diujarkan keempatnya pada sang kapten. Ujar rindu dan sayang tak luput didengar si hitam yang hanya membalas pelukan keempatnya dengan canggung. Balasan si hitam hanya, "Iya. Iya," tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa pada tangisan empat orang yang selama ini selalu menjadi pendukungnya jika menghadapi Bokuto di lapangan. Kini keempatnya seolah tanpa malu menangis di hadapan banyak orang, terlebih lagi di depan anggota klub bola voli Fukurodani yang juga turut mengantar kepergian senior-senior mereka.

Ah, mana Bokuto? Tidak biasanya ia menahan diri.

Yang hijau itu mengerling pada sosok perak yang tersenyum sambil berusaha menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipinya yang memerah. "Bokuto- _san_?"

"Giliranku nanti, Akaashi. Aku ingin bertemu Yuki- _chan kantoku_ dulu. Jangan kemana-mana, ya. Aku pergi dulu."

Yang hijau itu menatap tak percaya kepergiaan si perak. "Untuk apa Yamiji- _san_ mencarinya?"

"Ah, nasihat atau semacam itulah. Yamiji- _san_ dulu juga alumni _Nittaidai_." Washio berhenti memeluk Akaashi dan sama-sama menatap kepergian mantan kaptennya. Sarukui turut menambahi, "Mungkin dia akan memberikan semacam catatan padanya. Nasihat saja takkan cukup untuk jadi pengingat untuk orang itu."

"Haha. Kau benar."

Konoha menarik tangan Akaashi yang masih tidak mengubah posisinya melihat kemana Bokuto menghilang tadi, "Ayo pergi. Kita makan-makan. Saru yang akan mentraktir kita."

Ujaran Konoha disambut para junior dengan sorakan gembira. "Sarukui- _senpai_ , terima kasih."

"Hei, aku tak pernah mengatakan itu."

"Hahahaha."

"Akaashi?"

Mata hijau itu menoleh pada Konoha dan yang lainnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, "Kalian pergilah dulu. Aku akan menunggu Bokuto- _san_."

"Ah—" Komi menepuk tangannya sendiri, "—benar juga. Jika orang itu ditinggal nanti akan repot."

Akaashi masih memberikan senyuman tipis pada kawan-kawannya. Tangannya melambai dan ia berkata, "Pergilah duluan. Kami akan menyusul nanti."

"Di restoran _okonomiyaki_ di perempatan, oke?"

Si hitam mengangguk dan seluruh kawannya meninggalkannya sendirian. Si hitam berjalan ke pinggir jalan, di bawah pohon sakura yang masih tidak lelah menggugurkan kelopak bunganya. Ia membalas sapa satu dua orang yang ia kenal dan menyelamati para lulusan yang ia tahu dan kebetulan lewat. Tak sampai lima menit, Bokuto datang lagi dengan berlari. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku catatan yang sudah cukup kusam. Si perak menggerutu sesampainya di depan si hitam, "Yuki- _chan_ benar-benar jahat. Dia pikir aku anak-anak?"

"Apa itu, Bokuto- _san_?"

"Catatan untuk porsi latihan individu. Yuki- _chan_ berkata latihan voli di _Nittaidai_ akan sangat berat dan harus diikuti latihan pembentukan otot, kalau tidak melakukan itu badan tidak akan bisa terbiasa, katanya. Dia meremehkanku." Bokuto menyimpan bukunya ke dalam tas dengan jengkel, "Ini miliknya saat dulu masih jadi atlit nasional."

Akaashi hanya diam dan menunggu si perak terlihat tenang dulu sebelum berujar, "Yang lainnya sudah pergi duluan ke restoran."

"Benarkah? Sialan, mereka meninggalkanku." Bokuto kembali terlihat kesal meski Akaashi berkata lagi dengan terburu-buru, "Aku menunggumu. Ayo."

"Ah, sebentar." Bokuto menahan tangan si hitam yang bersiap pergi. Senyumannya dirasanya ganjil. Mendadak jantungnya bekerja abnormal dan ia kini tak bisa menahan groginya sendiri. "Akaashi, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Ya?" Akaashi menatap mata emas yang tak sanggup membalasnya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Bokuto- _san_?"

"Uhm, tapi jangan di sini. Ayo ikut aku."

Si hitam mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran dan menurut saat tangannya yang masih dipegangi Bokuto ditarik oleh orang itu pergi ke belakang gedung sekolah yang memiliki lebih banyak pohon sakura. Tanah-tanahnya saja tak terlihat karena karpet kelopak merah muda itu menguasai jalanan, dan karena upacara hari itu, seluruh wilayah sekolah menjadi cukup sepi kecuali di aula besar.

"Kau tak keberatan aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu di sini, Akaashi?"

Tak biasanya si perak ini justru menanyakan pendapatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu jika mengingat si perak ini selalu terang-terangan pada apapun tanpa memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan lawannya.

"Tentu saja, Bokuto- _san_."


	2. Tentu Saja

Bokuto mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin. Matanya membelalak tak percaya, reaksi atas syok yang ia terima. Rasanya dunia berputar di sekelilingnya, pun dirinya entah mengapa masih sanggup berdiri tegak. Bau sakura membuatnya muak seketika, yang berwarna kemerahmudaan itu menyakiti matanya. Mata emasnya hanya memakukan pandang ke tanah yang dipijak si hitam. Bibirnya rapat, tertutup dan tak mengeluarkan bunyi apapun. Emosi seolah tertunda naik ke kepalanya, belum memberikan kesempatan air mata untuk jatuh dari tempatnya.

"Bokuto- _san_ , sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

Rasanya ingin Bokuto tertawa lirih sekaligus menghina akan ketololannya sendiri. Namun rahangnya benaran terkunci rapat, tak mengijinkan sedikit bunyipun keluar dari pita suara di tenggorokannya.

Gigi-giginya bergemeretukan tiga detik kemudian, emosi dan kecewa seketika naik ke kepalanya dalam hitungan detik dan tanpa ia sadari. Wajahnya memerah, pun ia mencoba memaksakan diri menatap hijau indah di depannya. Namun ketidaksanggupan menjadi penanda kepengecutannya dan ia hanya mampu memaksakan senyum agar muncul di wajahnya. Bukan senyum penuh kepercayaandirinya—entah kemana hilangnya hal itu—namun senyum tipis dan menggambarkan kehancuran hatinya.

Tawanya berhasil lepas sekali. Namun terdengar ganjil. Lebih kepada menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang malang luar biasa.

Tentu saja. Akaashi tidak gay sepertinya—atau Kuroo—atau Kenma. Akaashi hanya menganggapnya sebagai kawan setim. Tidak lebih. Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih rendah, seseorang yang merepotkan? Ah, gambaran tentang bagaimana dulu Bokuto selalu berusaha penuh untuk menarik perhatian si hitam entah mengapa muncul lagi di pikirannya dan membuat si perak menyadari lagi dan lagi bahwa dirinya sangat tolol dan bodoh.

Digigitinya bagian dalam bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan air mata yang memberikan indikasi ingin terjun bebas dari kelopaknya. Tidak. Jangan. Tolong jangan membuat Bokuto terlihat menyedihkan di depan Akaashi kali ini.

"Bokuto- _san_? Kau tidak apa?" Untuk sedetik akhirnya sepasang emas itu memberanikan diri menatap lurus ke arah hijau indah yang selalu dipujanya itu. Dan bertemunya dua pandang itu menjadi penanda hilangnya ketahanan Bokuto. Setetes dua air matanya terjatuh, wajahnya yang merah semakin memadam, seolah mampu membakar tumpukan kelopak sakura yang selalu diasosiasikan sebagai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta.

Dilihat Bokuto tatap panik di mata hijau itu. Ah, apakah dirinya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan di mata Akaashi? Akankah jika orang ini melihatnya merana maka cintanya yang ditolak akan dicoba ditimbangnya lagi untuk dipeluknya?

Rasa bersalah Akaashi bisa ditangkap Bokuto, namun orang itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Tidak memeluknya. Tidak menyambutnya. Tidak mendekatinya. Menahan diri di tempatnya berdiri sambil terus memberikan pandangan iba pada diri Bokuto yang terpuruk. Ah, Bokuto benar-benar makin meradang dan tersiksa.

"Aku sakit hati, Akaashi. Haha. Tapi—" kejujuran itu menjadi suara pertama Bokuto setelah sekian lama tak berkata. "Yah, kau tentu saja—haha. Aku sedikit sakit hati. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau—" Bokuto mundur dua langkah dan menemu batang pohon sakura di belakangnya yang menyentuh punggungnya, "—kau pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusul nanti. Setelah—" ia tergagap karena suaranya didominasi rasa sakit di tenggorokan, "—setelah ini."

Akaashi tak mungkin tiba-tiba mencintainya hanya karena iba. Tentu saja. Bokuto mungkin bodoh, tapi ia tak mungkin tidak tahu fakta itu.

Didengarnya Akaashi yang mengambil selangkah untuk berjalan mundur. Bokuto menyandarkan seluruh bebannya ke pohon, menolak menatap sosok Akaashi jauh lebih lama. Si hitam itu kemudian berbalik dan berlari pergi setelah berujar, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Akaashi akan selalu dimaafkan, selalu. Kapan Bokuto tidak pernah memaafkan Akaashi? Dia menyayanginya. Sangat mencintainya. Tak pernah dosa Akaashi diingat Bokuto dan didendamnya. Tentu saja.

Tentu saja.

Ah.

Sialan.

Bokuto jatuh terduduk. Tak ada lagi yang menahan air matanya untuk jatuh dari tempatnya bersarang. Membasahi wajah yang seharusnya berbahagia itu. Desir angin musim semi seolah menjadi pengejeknya, memberikan sorakan menghina untuk ia yang patah hati. Hujan kelopak sakura semakin menyakitkan dirasa si perak. Ia tersungkur, terpuruk, menderita.

Tidak pernah rasanya Bokuto menerima penolakan semenyakitkan ini. Atau bahkan mungkin Bokuto selama ini tak pernah ditolak apapun keinginannya? Sehingga ia tak pernah tahu rasa yang meradang ini hingga yang terburuklah yang ia terima?

.

Kenma mengamuk tepat di depannya. Bahkan hingga melemparkan Nintendo DS-nya ke wajah Kuroo, menghantamkan bantalnya ke badan si hitam jabrik dengan penuh amarah hingga berhamburan bulu-bulu angsa di dalamnya, bercampur keringat, air mata, dan jeritan Kenma yang mengisi setiap ruang itu dengan segala dukanya.

Kuroo tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tak pernah melihat Kenma semarah itu seumur hidupnya. Wajah pemuda itu merah padam dan matanya membengkak karena menangis sejak sejam lalu. Hempas emosinya menyakiti Kuroo, setiap teriakannya membekas di memorinya, takkan bisa hilang dengan mudah seperti rasa bersalahnya pada si pirang kesayangannya itu.

Ibu Kenma sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, meninggalkan putranya dengan sang kekasih terkurung di dalam kamar penuh murka itu dengan pasrah. Membiarkan sosok hitam itu menjadi objek amarah si pirang yang tak terima pada keputusan yang diterimanya.

"KURO BANGSAT!"

Seluruh bantalnya habis, berganti dengan jeritannya pada sosok si hitam. Ia cakari tubuh orang itu dengan seberang-berangnya. Rengekannya menghancurkan hati orang itu. Berkali-kali Kenma mengguncang Kuroo, berusaha membuat si jabrik berubah pikiran.

Mereka baru berpisah selama dua bulan. Belum genap dua bulan, bahkan. Kenma mengerti bahwa kesibukan baru Kuroo di universitasnya tak membuat mereka bisa berhubungan sesering biasanya. Kenma mengerti bagaimana Kuroo masih beradaptasi dengan segala hal yang ada di lingkungan barunya. Kenma mengerti bagaimana susah dan sibuknya Kuroo. Kenma sangat mengerti Kuroo.

Tapi memutuskan hubungan begitu saja? Bahkan hanya melalui sebuah pesan singkat di media sosial? Siapa yang tidak murka? Dan jika Kuroo tidak dihubungi ibunya, mana mau orang ini datang kepadanya. Sudah muakkah Kuroo kini kepadanya? Apa yang salah dari Kenma selama ini? Si pirang tak habis pikir.

Kuroo tentu tahu Kenma sangat menyayanginya. Bagaimana mungkin orang ini memutuskannya begitu saja? Mengkhianatinya?

"KAU SELINGKUH? KAU MENEMUKAN KEKASIH BARU DI SANA? KATAKAN! KATAKAN!" Kenma berkali-kali mengguncang tubuh si hitam. Sekali dua kali pipi itu ditampar si pirang tanpa mau Kuroo membalasnya. Ia juga sama, Kuroo masih menyayangi orang ini. Namun entah kenapa tatapnya mendingin pada si pirang. Membuat rengekan itu menyaring, raungan Kenma menjadi, dan ia memeluk tubuh Kuroo dengan erat. Kepala di dadanya menggeleng kuat. "Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Kuro. Tidak mau."

Kuroo membalas peluk itu dalam diam. Diciumnya pucuk kepala si pirang dengan penuh sayang sebelum mencoba melepaskan pegangan erat Kenma. "Kenma, aku sudah harus kembali. Bokuto menungguku."

"BOKUTO?!" Kenma berteriak nyaring. Matanya melotot tajam, tak percaya. "KAU LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN BOKUTO?" Cepat si pirang melepaskan pelukannya. Mendorong tubuh si hitam sekuat yang ia bisa. "APA DENGAN ORANG ITU KAU SELINGKUH? BANGSAT. BANGSAT!"

Dada Kuroo dihantami Kenma dengan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa, namun sakitnya tetap terasa di hati si jabrik. Semenit dua menit Kenma lelah meluapkan segala tantrum di seluruh tubuhnya. Radang itu makin menjadi, namun ia kehabisan tenaga. Raungannya berubah menjadi rintihan pelan. Kepalanya jatuh ke dada Kuroo, membasahi baju si hitam dengan air mata dan ingusnya.

"Aku tidak mau putus. Tidak mau."

Kuroo adalah orang pertama yang tulus menyayanginya. Orang pertama yang selalu ada untuknya. Teman pertamanya. Orang yang paling dipercayanya. Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Dan orang pertama yang menerima amuk amarahnya.

Kenma mungkin selama ini tidak terlihat peduli, namun ia sangat memperhatikan orang ini. Memberikan limpahan sayang yang tak dipercaya siapapun akan diberikan oleh seorang Kenma yang selalu dianggap tak pernah memiliki motivasi apapun untuk melakukan apapun.

"Aku harus kembali ke Setagaya." Entah bagaimana suara itu terdengar sama dinginnya seperti tatapnya, padahal di dalam hatinya, Kuroo sama hancur dan merana melihat sakitnya Kenma di depannya. Dengan pelan Kuroo mendorong tubuh si pirang, membalas belalak mata yang masih tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakannya. Kenma menggeleng sekuat mungkin. Menarik tangan Kuroo dan meringis, "Jangan. Jangan pergi. Tidak boleh. Kuro. Jangan pergi. Tidak mau."

Tenaga itu tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Kuroo. Sekali hentak sepuluh jemari yang memegangi lengannya terlepas, bahkan membuat Kenma tersentak penuh kejut atas penolakan yang didapatnya. Bibir si pirang melengkung dalam ke bawah, mulutnya menganga sebelum kembali mengeluarkan raungan tak rela. Menyebutkan nama Kuroo berkali-kali. Namun Kuroo Tetsuro benaran sampai hati meninggalkan yang merana itu, keluar kamar dengan raut wajah murung.

"Tetsu."

Kuroo tak membalikkan badan saat ibu Kenma memanggilnya kala ia memasang sepatunya. "Tetsu, tidak bisakah kau memikirkan perasaan Kenma lagi? Kau tentu tahu hanya kau satu-satunya yang dimiliki Kenma."

Orang tua Kenma adalah orang tua penuh pengertian pada anak mereka. Kuroo percaya, dalam sehari dua hari lagi Kenma akan baik-baik saja ditinggalnya. "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi."

Sempat didengar Kuroo jeritan Kenma yang keluar dari kamarnya, berlari tertatih di koridor dengan memanggil namanya. Sekali lagi mencoba menahan si hitam dengan segala upayanya. Namun Kuroo secepatnya keluar, menutup pintu dan pergi dari rumah sang terkasih. Tak ingin membuat hatinya makin hancur melihat wajah kesakitan si pirang. Sedetik lebih lama dilihatnya Kenma merengek padanya, maka itu bisa saja membatalkan niat Kuroo untuk pergi dari sisinya.

"Bro, aku kembali."

Bokuto hanya menoleh sekali pada kawan hitamnya sebelum kembali menatap murung ke luar jendela. Memeluk lututnya sendiri dengan merana. Pucat wajah si perak, rambut jabrik peraknya sudah lunglai dan tak pernah setegak dulu entah sejak kapan. Mata kawannya selalu bengkak, bibirnya mengabu, seolah tak pernah ada kehidupan di raga itu.

Ia tak pernah seperti dulu lagi semenjak hari kelulusannya. Bahkan ia tak pernah ikut latihan apapun meski telah menjadi mahasiswa di _Nittaidai_.

Kuroo tersenyum tipis dan duduk di samping sahabatnya. Tangannya yang masih terluka karena cakaran Kenma tak ia acuhkan, lebam di wajahnya tak dirasanya. Ia ikut menatap ke luar jendela, mencari-cari apa yang menarik perhatian kawannya. "Aku putus dengan Kenma, kau tahu. Dan dia menghajarku habis-habisan."

Si perak tak menanggapi sama sekali. Matanya kosong, serupa ikan mati. Tak sedikitpun Bokuto bergerak dan memperlihatkan ketertarikan. Terkadang bahkan Kuroo harus memastikan apakah kawannya masih hidup atau tidak.

Dengan ganjil si hitam jabrik tertawa. "Sekarang kita duo lagi. Duo yang bernasib sama."

Tak ada reaksi.

Ingin Kuroo mengujarkan 'duo patah hati' namun entah mengapa ia menahan dirinya. Jiwa humor Bokuto sudah terkubur dalam, kemeranaan menjadi warna barunya. Kuroo makin merasa bersalah karena ia masih memiliki itu.

Ia sudah bersumpah, jika Bokuto patah hati, maka ia pun begitu jua. Ia sudah melakukannya. Namun entah mengapa ia masih merasa dalam tingkatan yang berbeda dari patah hatinya Bokuto.

"Hei, malam ini ingin jalan-jalan ke Shibuya? Aku mendengar ada toko olahraga baru dibuka di sana."

Tak ada tanggapan.

Kuroo mengusap wajahnya sendiri dua kali. Ia menatap wajah pucat Bokuto lagi. Tubuh yang semula kekar itu mengurus, bahkan jika Kuroo tak memaksanya, orang ini takkan tahu kapan waktunya makan dan tidur. Terus meratap di atas tempat tidurnya, menangis melihat ponselnya. Mengharapkan sedikit kabar dari orang yang dikasihinya. Entah kabar bahwa Akaashi merindukannya atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Namun entahlah, kapten baru Fukurodani itu tak menghubunginya sama sekali.

Si hitam jabrik menarik napasnya panjang dan mengembuskannya pelan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke meja, mengambil botol minumnya dan sedikit diam melihat surat pemberitahuan yang ditujukan pada si perak. Absennya Bokuto dari kelas maupun latihan tentu saja menjadi perhatian bagi pihak universitas. Jika ini terus berlanjut hingga beberapa minggu lagi, Bokuto akan dikeluarkan.

"Hei, ikutlah ke gym bersamaku."

"Aku tidak mau." Bokuto makin erat memeluk lututnya sendiri. Makin mendalamkan kepalanya di sela pahanya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak karuan, punggung yang semula tangguh itu terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku ikut sakit melihatnya."

"Aku tak memintamu untuk melihatku."

Kuroo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tatapnya terpaku pada si perak. "Kau sahabatku, kau tahu?"

Bokuto diam. Si hitam jabrik mendesah. Diambilnya handuk dari dalam lemarinya, memasukkan sepatu olahraga ke tasnya, dan katanya, "Aku akan menunggumu. Aku bisa membantumu jika kau memintaku, kau tahu?"

Ia pergi tanpa menunggu Bokuto menjawabnya. Kuroo tahu Bokuto takkan menjawab. Kemauan orang itu untuk membalas semua argumennya, sarannya, tawarannya, bahkan ujar candanya benar-benar sirna. Hal yang sangat merepotkan sejak dulu, namun tak ia sangka kondisi itu kini berlangsung cukup lama dan menyiksa Kuroo sendiri.

Mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa mengembalikan Bokuto yang dulu hanyalah Akaashi seorang. Tidak, bukan 'mungkin' lagi. Kuroo yakin akan hal itu. Akaashi adalah kunci untuk hidup Bokuto. Orang ini sangat mencintai Akaashi. Sampai muak rasanya Kuroo ketika dulu Bokuto selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Akaashi saja. Akaashi ini. Akaashi itu.

Mungkin Kuroo harus melakukan sesuatu. Meminta Akaashi untuk menghubungi Bokuto? Atau mungkin memohon pada Akaashi agar setidaknya memberikan sedikit peduli pada si perak seperti bagaimana dulu perhatian Akaashi yang diberikannya kepada Bokuto. Lagipula, pikir Kuroo, sombong betul Akaashi jika benar-benar menghilang dari Bokuto hanya karena tahu mantan kaptennya itu menaruh hati padanya? Apa Akaashi kemudian jijik pada Bokuto? Marah? Atau justru membencinya?

"Uwah, mengerikan."

Kuroo meletakkan kembali _dumbell_ -nya ke lantai setelah sekitar dua puluh kali mengangkatnya. Kepalanya menoleh pada kawan-kawannya yang berkumpul di depan televisi yang diletakkan di pojokan. Disapunya sedikit keringat di kening dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia berdiri, melakukan sedikit peregangan dan berjalan mendekati tepian ruangan yang berjejer _treadmill_ di situ.

"Heh, dunia ini memang mengerikan. Ada saja orang-orang seekstrim itu."

Si hitam jabrik naik ke atas _treadmill_ yang kosong dan memasang kecepatan normalnya. Tak mempedulikan kehebohan kecil yang menarik rasa penasaran orang-orang yang ada di sasana itu.

"Ada apa?"

Beberapa orang menanggapi seruan ngeri itu dan turut menepi di sela istirahat mereka yang sejenak.

"Pembunuhan. Korbannya gay."

"Yang benar saja."

"Hei, bukankah yang minggu lalu juga yang dibunuh homo?"

"Kata polisi pembunuhnya sama. Bisa jadi orang ini fobia homo. Oi kalian yang homo, hati-hati loh." Gelak tawa itu sama sekali tidak lucu bagi Kuroo. Ia menaikkan kecepatannya untuk mengalihkan fokusnya. Untuk sesaat ia merasa tenang karena memutuskan hubungan dengan Kenma. Melepaskannya dari rumor bahwa ia dan Kenma berpacaran dan menghindarkan si pirang kesayangannya itu dari kebencian tak berdasar orang-orang yang mengaku normal.

Si jabrik itu heran ketika sekembalinya ia dari latihan dilihatnya yang tadinya pucat dan lemah itu kini sedikit memancarkan semangat. Mata emas yang selama ini serupa mata ikan memperlihatkan binar harapan di sana. Bahkan Bokuto terlihat kebingungan memilih beberapa kaus dan kemeja untuk ia pakai.

"Ada apa, Bro?"

Hidung Bokuto kembang kepis gembira. Senyuman di bibir tipis itu tak bisa disembunyikan, Bokuto bernapas dan berujar dengan terburu-buru, "Komiyan mengajakku ke reuni tim Fukurodani. Aku yakin Akaashi juga ada di sana. Aku ingin menemuinya."

Tangan kurus itu gemetaran karena kebahagiaan yang mendadak ia dapatkan. Dan Kuroo turut bisa merasakan hatinya yang ringan melihat sukacita Bokuto yang akhirnya ia lihat dalam dua bulan terakhir. "Kapan?"

"Nanti malam. Tidak, satu jam lagi. Di tempat kami biasa berkumpul di dekat sekolah."

Kuroo tertawa melihat limpahan emosi itu. Ia menenangkan sang kawan, "Hei. Tenanglah. Aku akan membantumu memilih pakaian terkeren, oke? Aku akan pergi denganmu."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

Mana mungkin Kuroo tega melepas Bokuto pergi sendirian jauh ke Fukurodani dengan tubuh kurus kering dan lemah begitu. Hei, bahkan dia mungkin belum makan siang. "Sudahlah."

.

Bokuto berhenti berjalan saat sekitar lima meter jauhnya dari restoran yang dituju. Kuroo sama membekunya seperti kawannya ketika melihat sosok Akaashi masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam. Yang menawan itu tetap sama dengan rambut hitamnya yang terlihat bercahaya dan sehat, tubuh yang makin terlihat sintal, dan tatap hijau tajam yang membuat siapapun meleleh.

Tapi bukan karena keanggunan si hitam yang membuat mereka berdua tak melanjutkan langkah. Tangan yang menggenggam erat lengan kecil seorang gadis manis lah yang membuat keduanya terkejut. Terpana. Heran. Tak percaya.

"Itu Shirofuku. Untuk apa Akaashi berpegangan tangan dengannya?"

Yang emas itu membelalak, bibirnya gemetaran, dan Kuroo melihat lutut orang itu sudah akan jatuh jika tak ditahannya. Merah pipi pucat itu, mata yang bengkak itu menghilangkan binar bahagia yang setengah jam lalu menjadi warna yang kembali. "Itu Akaashi dan Shi—Shirofuku."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga melihatnya, Bro. Tapi mungkin itu hanya kesalahpahaman kita. Ayolah." Kuroo membimbing kawannya untuk mencoba melangkah lagi. Tenaga yang hilang itu membuat Kuroo begitu mudah menarik tubuh kurus Bokuto.

Benar, itu mungkin hanya salah paham saja. Mungkin Akaashi berpapasan dengan Shirofuku dan mungkin saja gadis itu sedang terluka kakinya sehingga perlu dipegangi agar tidak jatuh. Benar begitu. Pasti begitu.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam restoran _okonomiyaki_ , membalas sapaan anggota sekaligus alumni klub voli Fukurodani. Senyum Bokuto terbit saat membalas tatap yang hijau dan indah itu. Tidak menghiraukan pandang heran kawan-kawannya tentang perubahan dirinya sendiri serta bisik tak percaya bahwa sosok itu adalah mantan kapten mereka. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong di depan si hitam pujaannya, tangannya yang kurus gemetaran terangkat ke atas meja dan matanya tak lepas dari sosok itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Akaashi."

Kuroo melihat tatap bersalah di mata Akaashi. Merasa iba dan kasihan pada sahabat peraknya. Bahkan tangannya segera menutupi mulutnya sendiri saat membalas sapa, "Bokuto- _san_?"

Si perak tertawa, ganjil dan tidak bertenaga seperti dulu. Tapi senyuman itu tulus pada Akaashi. Kuroo melihat gerakan di luar kendali di ujung mata kawannya dan menduga itu sebagai pertanda bahwa Bokuto akan menangis lagi. Ujar bibir pucat itu, "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Bokuto- _san_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Pandangan khawatir itu beralih ke Kuroo, "Apakah latihan di _Nittaidai_ sebegitu kerasnya?"

Kuroo tertawa ganjil. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan, namun tidak mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Bokuto. Mungkinkah Akaashi berpikir bahwa Bokuto baik-baik saja selepas ia tolak cintanya dua tiga bulan lalu?

"Aku—" Bokuto berkata tersendat. Tangannya memegangi jemari Akaashi di depannya, "—aku tak apa-apa, Akaashi. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Haha."

Tapi tangisannya menolak ujarannya sendiri. Kuroo terenyuh, disangganya pundak rapuh Bokuto agar tak jatuh karena bahagia telah mampu bertemu dengan yang dikasihinya lagi.

"Bokuto," Sarukui memanggilnya. "Pesanlah sesuatu. Kau seperti manusia kurang gizi setelah jadi atletnya _Nittaidai_."

"Aku pesan—" rasanya dilihat Kuroo Bokuto yang kesusahan menelan air liurnya sendiri, "—apapun yang dipesan Akaashi."

Semua orang yang ada di sana tahu sejak dulu bahwa Bokuto memiliki rasa yang lain pada _setter_ mereka. Semua orang mengerti. Semua orang paham dan hanya mengiyakan apapun yang dikatakan si perak. Namun mungkin apa yang terjadi di hari kelulusan tidak diketahui oleh mereka. Mungkin Akaashi bungkam. Dan Bokuto jelas tidak mengatakan pada orang lain selain Kuroo mengenai kepercayaandirinya yang dihancurkan begitu mudahnya dalam sekian menit.

"Bokuto—" Shirofuku pelan memanggil si hitam. Pancaran mata keunguan itu benar-benar memperlihatkan kekhawatiran. Gadis berambut bob ini benar-benar wanita yang lembut. Ia duduk di samping Akaashi, di depan Kuroo. Dipeganginya tangan kurus Bokuto yang masih menggenggam jemari si hitam, "—kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat sakit."

"Tidak, Shirofuku. Tidak apa." Bokuto tertawa. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Akaashi, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seolah dia selalu sehat, "Lihat, aku seperti biasa."

"Kau tidak melakukan latihan yang berlebihan, kan?" Akaashi menatap curiga si perak layu di depannya. Yang ditanya tertawa, tawanya kini terdengar sedikit lebih bersemangat meski belum mendekati tawanya yang lama dan jenaka. "Tidak. Tidak apa, Akaashi."

"Akaashi—" Akhirnya Kuroo sanggup menyebutkan nama si hitam, "—kau tidak pernah menghubungi Bokuto lagi, benar?"

Akaashi terdiam. Kuroo berkata lagi, "Aku sekamar dengan orang ini di asrama. Kenapa kau? Menyombong sekarang?"

Kini mata hijau itu saling berbalas tatap dengan ungu indah di sampingnya. Sekitar lima detik ia diam, Bokuto segera menyela, "Kuroo, jangan ganggu Akaashi. Dia kapten sekarang. Tentu saja dia sangat sibuk. Iya kan, Akaashi? Aku tahu bagaimana beratnya menjadi kapten."

Kuroo dulu pun seorang kapten jua, namun setidaknya ia masih memiliki waktu untuk bersenda gurau dengan Bokuto atau bahkan bermain game bersama Kenma di waktu luangnya yang banyak.

"Beban menjadi pemenang di turnamen musim semi sangat berat." Akaashi berujar pelan. "Ada banyak murid kelas satu bertalenta yang bergabung di tim dan aku masih mencoba menyesuaikan posisi tim inti yang baru. Kami masih—bingung harus menurunkan siapa di posisi apa." Akaashi mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, "Dan tekanan yang kami dapatkan jauh lebih besar daripada saat dulu kita hanya nomor empat."

"Benarkan?!" Bokuto menatap Kuroo dengan binar di mata emasnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak kawannya dengan lemah, "Tugas untuk kapten tim terbaik Jepang memang berat, tahu. Aku sangat mengerti itu."

Jika kau mengerti, Kuroo mengeluh di hatinya, kenapa kau selalu merana menunggunya mengirimkan pesan padamu?

"Dan juga—" rupanya Akaashi belum selesai, "—maaf, aku memiliki kekasih yang berada jauh dariku dan harus kuberi perhatian jua."

Tubuh kurus itu mengaku. Senyuman di wajahnya menghilang. Akaashi terasa berat mengatakan itu. "Aku harus mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, Bokuto- _san_. Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa karena aku. Tolong lupakan aku."

Bahkan entah mengapa, tanpa Akaashi mengatakannya Kuroo bisa menebak siapa. Namun Bokuto menanya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, "Shi—Shi—jangan katakan bahwa dia Shirofuku?"

Gadis di sampingnya bergerak tak nyaman. Ia menolak menatap mata dua orang di depannya, tangannya tersimpan di bawah meja. Begitu pula tangan Akaashi. Berpegangan tangankah keduanya? Saling membelai lembut kulit satu sama lain kah? Saling menghangatkan seperti angin musim semi yang justru mendingin untuk orang-orang yang mereka sakiti? Menegarkan satu sama lain dari tatap menghakimi Kuroo dan Bokuto?

"Kami sudah bersama selama setahun ini." Akaashi meneguk air liurnya sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku mengerti kau—kau—Bokuto- _san_ , kau—" entah mengapa si hitam terlihat kesulitan mengucapkan satu kata yang pernah dikatakan Bokuto di depannya dua bulan lalu. Si perak tergagap, ia kembali menangis. "Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku mengerti itu. Tapi—sungguh—maafkan aku."

Orang-orang yang tidak mendengar percakapan keempatnya hanya sibuk pada perbincangan mereka masing-masing. Yang duduk di sebelah meja mereka dan secara terpaksa mengetahui masalah yang menyelimuti keempatnya terpaksa diam seribu bahasa, salah tingkah, mencari kesibukan lain, canggung.

Bokuto seolah lupa bahwa dia tidak berada di usia dimana ia bisa menangis semaunya di tempat umum. Wajah pucatnya kembali dibasahi air mata seperti malam-malam yang sebelumnya. Bibir pucatnya gemetaran, jemarinya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dan bergetar. Dadanya kembang kempis menyakitkan, menekan jantungnya yang bekerja dengan berat dan terasa sakit.

Kuroo berdiri, dibimbingnya kawannya untuk berdiri, ia tuntun si perak untuk pergi dari tempat itu. "Kami pergi. Kami tak seharusnya ada di sini."

Berkali-kali bibir pucat itu menyerukan nama si hitam yang dipujanya. Seolah ia tak tahu kata lain, seolah tak ada nama lain melainkan ia seorang. Seluruh tenaganya hanya ia limpahkan untuk mengujarkan nama itu saja. "Akaashi. Akaashi."

Kuroo menyeret tubuh kurus itu dengan kesusahan, membawa yang terpuruk dan kembali menemu mimpi buruk yang kesekian kalinya itu. Dua tiga kali dalam semenit Kuroo menepuk pundak sang kawan dalam diam. Menegarkan yang rapuh itu.

"Kita akan melakukan sesuatu, Bro. Ini bukan akhirnya. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Untukmu. Hei, aku sahabatmu, bukan?"

.

Kuroo sekali lagi menyeka yang basah di rambut dan keningnya dengan handuk yang sama kuyupnya. Hujan mendadak datang saat ia baru berlari lima putaran di lapangan olahraga luar ruangan. Ia menarik napas berat dan merogoh kunci kamarnya sebelum membuka pintu.

Handuk kuyup yang dipeganginya terjatuh begitu saja. Matanya melotot. Tak ia rasakan berat tubuhnya yang tadinya membuatnya letih. Otot-otot yang memerih bekerja untuk hal lain kali ini. Beberapa kawannya yang lalu lalang di koridor dan mendapati kebekuan tubuh Kuroo melirik ke dalam kamar dan berteriak nyaring, menyeru ngeri. Ngeri melihat tubuh yang meregang nyawa di seutas tali yang terikat di tengah ruangan.

"BOKUTO!"


	3. Laki-Laki

Akaashi menggenggam erat tangan kiri Shirofuku sementara yang kanan berkali-kali berusaha menghapus airmata di pipi si gadis. Seluruh anggota tim volinya, kakak tingkat yang seangkatan dengan Bokuto, maupun senior hingga dua tahun di atasnya berdatangan, memperlihatkan wajah duka karena kehilangan seseorang yang begitu mereka kenal.

"Ini karena salah kita, Akaashi." Shirofuku berbisik pelan. Si hitam mendesis, menolak ujaran si gadis, suaranya menenangkan. "Tidak. Tentu saja bukan."

Meski ia berkata begitu, ada perih di hati Akaashi. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa ini sama sekali bukan salahnya. Tangannya gemetaran sedari tadi, Shirofuku mungkin merasakannya jua. Ketakutannya sudah muncul sejak malam ia terakhir kali melihat si perak, kala Kuroo membawa orang yang menyayanginya itu pergi karena amarah yang tak terduga. Kecewa pada Akaashi, jelas ia bisa melihatnya dari pancaran mata orang itu.

Kuroo tak datang. Atau setidaknya belum dilihat Akaashi selama sekitar satu jam si hitam ayu itu berada di rumah keluarga Bokuto. Ibu Bokuto sudah dua kali pingsan sejak Akaashi datang, masih tak percaya putra satu-satunya memilih pilihan terkejam yang tak pernah dipikirkan oleh semua orang akan diambil seorang Bokuto yang selalu menjadi penyemangat hidup siapapun.

Wajah Bokuto—ketika dilihat Akaashi di dalam peti mati—terlihat jauh lebih menderita dari sebelumnya, tubuhnya sangat kurus, bahkan mungkin tak ada daging lagi di sana. Meski perias mayat telah mengusahakan yang terbaik, kesedihan di wajah itu tak bisa hilang. Senyuman Bokuto tidak sealami dulu, tak ada keriangan di sana. Layu, kuyu, sayu di tengah-tengah bunga lily putih yang bermekaran di dalam peti kayu. Tapi yang lebih menyakiti hati Akaashi adalah bahwa bekas lilitan tali di lehernya tidak bisa dihilangkan. Masih tersisa di sana dan membuat Akaashi begitu berdosa berkali lipat.

Harusnya Bokuto bisa jauh lebih tegar lagi. Ia tak menyangka akan menjadi begini.

"Akaashi." Shirofuku memeluk tangan kanan kekasihnya. Tubuhnya sama gemetarannya seperti Akaashi, ia tentu sangat terguncang. Tangan yang dipeluk itu melepaskan diri dan merangkul pundak yang ketakutan itu. Mengusapnya dengan lembut sekali dua sebelum ia lepaskan. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan hal-hal yang mungkin akan membuat kecewa orang-orang yang tahu alasan Bokuto bunuh diri. Orang-orang yang menjadi saksi patah hatinya Bokuto.

"Ini bukan salah kita. Tenanglah."

Ada beberapa orang dari Nekoma, Ubugawa, dan Shinzen. Akaashi juga melihat Sakusa yang diam di pojokan dan masih menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang suram dengan maskernya. Ia tahu Sakusa dan Bokuto dulu cukup dekat meski hubungan keduanya sedikit dirasa aneh. Ada Sawamura Daichi dan Sugawara Koushi—yang kuliah di Tokyo dan menyempatkan diri datang—serta Hinata Shouyo yang memaksa pergi ke Tokyo begitu tahu orang yang begitu ia kagumi takkan pernah bisa ia temui lagi. Si jingga kecil itu menangis di samping Sugawara. Kenma tidak datang, Taketora tak mengatakan apapun mengenai absennya kawannya itu.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

Shirofuku tak menjawab, namun ia mengikuti langkah si hitam yang keluar dari rumah duka. Akaashi sudah berpamitan pada beberapa orang yang ia kenal dan pada ayah Bokuto. Bisa dirasanya tatapan orang itu—ayah Bokuto—entah bagaimana menajam padanya dan ia tak sanggup membalas tatap mata emas yang serupa mata yang telah meninggalkan mereka itu. Ia merasa bersalah jua. Namun kata-kata iba dan penyesalannya saja takkan membuat Bokuto kembali pada mereka.

"Yukie- _san_ , bagaimana jika kuantar hingga rumahmu?"

Rumah Shirofuku ada sekitar lima blok dari rumah Bokuto. Keduanya sama-sama saling kenal sejak mereka kecil, meski baru benar-benar dekat dan akrab ketika SMA. Mereka bersekolah di SD yang sama namun tak pernah sekelas. SMP pun berbeda sekolah, yang membuat mereka merasa kembali di titik nol saat kembali dipertemukan di SMA Fukurodani.

"Akaashi."

Shirofuku melepaskan pegangan Akaashi di lengannya. Langkahnya terhenti. Membuat Akaashi yang sudah terlanjur berjalan dua langkah lebih dahulu berbalik dan menatap si gadis dengan bingung. Masih sedihkah ia? "Yukie- _san_?"

"Aku tidak sanggup—" Suara Shirofuku tertahan. Ia tak berani menatap mata Akaashi. Si hitam menunggu, namun tak mendapatkan kelanjutannya meski semenit berlalu. "Apa? Tidak sanggup apa?"

"Kematian Bokuto jelas karena salah kita, Akaashi. Bahkan mungkin dulu lebih baik aku tak menerimamu saja. Aku sejak awal tahu Bokuto—dia—seharusnya kita tidak bersama." Gadis itu tergagap-gagap. Akaashi membeku dan keheranan. "Eh? Maksudmu apa?"

"Semua orang tahu Bokuto menyukaimu. Aku harusnya tidak egois. Bokuto—malangnya. Bokuto—karena aku." Suara gadis itu terisak-isak kemudian. Wajahnya memerah dan ia kembali menangis. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, helai-helai rambutnya ada yang menempel di wajahnya yang basah dan lengket karena air mata. "Akaashi, aku ingin kita berpisah. Aku tidak sanggup."

"Tunggu dulu, Yukie- _san_. Kau—kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, bukan?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Kali ini nada itu menyaring. Ia mendongak, menatap Akaashi di depannya. "Kau tahu? Sejak kudengar kabar Bokuto—Bokuto bunuh diri, aku selalu bermimpi buruk. Aku sangat bersalah padanya. Kenapa aku harus memilikimu sementara dia tidak bisa? Harusnya kau memilihnya, Akaashi."

"Tapi aku tidak gay." Akaashi tidak mengerti pada segala hal yang diujarkan gadis di depannya. "Aku tidak gay, aku—aku hanya menganggap Bokuto- _san_ sebagai seniorku. Itu saja. Dan—dan aku menyayangimu. Bukannya Bokuto- _san_."

"Aku juga. Tapi—lebih baik kau melupakanku, Akaashi. Aku tidak sanggup. Mimpi buruk itu benar-benar menakutkan." Shirofuku menggigiti bibirnya lagi. "Tolong lupakan aku."

Rasanya sakit Akaashi mendengar kalimat yang sama seperti yang ia ujarkan dulu pada Bokuto. Kalimat yang mungkin menjadi penyebab utama patah hatinya si perak. Kini ia menerima pengalaman yang sama jua. Mengalami sakit yang disadari Akaashi sangat perih. Ia mematung. Membeku. Menatap Shirofuku dengan tidak percaya. Gigi-giginya bergemeratakan, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia diam seribu bahasa.

Ia juga tak menahan Shirofuku maupun berbalik menatap kepergian si gadis ketika yang ungu itu berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, kepalanya pusing karena bingung, marah, sakit hati, dicampur dengan perasaan bersalah yang tak menentu.

Semua kata-kata Shirofuku mendadak menggema di telinganya. Seolah makin mengukuhkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selama ini ditolak Akaashi.

Jadi ini semua salahnya? Kematian Bokuto adalah salahnya? Penyebab banyak orang bersedih di rumah duka tadi, yang ia lihati tadi, itu semua adalah salahnya? Mimpi buruk Shirofuku yang bahkan baru ia tahu tadi, adalah salahnya? Akaashi tak tahu di bagian mana yang salah, tapi—ia merasa tidak adil. Sesuatu yang abstrak membuatnya berada di posisi pelaku di mata orang lain dan di matanya sendiri. Akaashi menjerit di dalam hatinya. Keganjilan seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya, ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi bukan dirinya.

Rasanya ini sangat konyol.

.

Ia terengah-engah. Darah berceceran di tangannya, luka di kepalannya tidak dirasa sakit. Rambutnya yang berguguran di mukanya dan menempel di dahi karena keringatnya ia sapu ke samping agar tak menusuk matanya. Dua kali lagi ia mengusap wajahnya sendiri, ia kemudian menggeram. Tangannya mendadak gemetaran. Kaki-kakinya bergetar. Bibirnya mengerucut, menarik-embus napas karena entah mengapa hidungnya tak sanggup bekerja dengan baik.

Kepalanya kemudian terjatuh ke depan, tertopang tiang yang memerah dan berbau amis. Kepalanya berputar-putar, terkadang memperlihatkan bayang akan si pirang kesayangannya, seringnya wajah Bokuto yang tertawa. Ada jua ekspresi Bokuto yang menatap khawatir ia, mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Orang tua Kenma menolongnya dan melaporkan ayahnya ke polisi karena Kenma yang mengatakan apa yang ingin disembunyikan keluarganya selama ini dari orang lain. Bokuto dengan berani menghajar ayahnya sebelum orang tua Kenma datang dengan polisi. Meski apa yang dilakukan si perak berimbas jauh lebih parah kepadanya, tapi ia senang mengetahui ada yang membelanya.

Kuroo membalikkan badannya. Punggungnya menyandar ke tembok, ia mendongak. Menatap lubang di atap dengan kosong. Ia tak bisa menangis. Entah mengapa air mata tak setetes pun pernah keluar dari pelupuknya. Ia tak menangis saat jeritan Kenma menyakitinya, ia tak menangis jua saat kepergian Bokuto. Ia justru hanya menatap seperti orang dungu ketika tubuh Bokuto terayun-ayun di tengah kamarnya, tertiup oleh angin sejuk di akhir musim semi yang menyerbu masuk dari jendela yang tak ditutup. Ujar polisi, ada kemungkinan Bokuto berpikiran untuk terjun dari sana, tapi tidak jadi karena kamar mereka hanya ada di lantai tiga, sehingga ia memutuskan menggantung dirinya sendiri.

Angin yang sama menyelinap masuk di antara lubang-lubang di dinding tempat ia berada sekarang. Segar itu tidak dirasanya, pun tubuhnya menggigil bukan karena tubuh tak berpakaiannya, tapi karena perasaan kosong di hatinya.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Ia sangat bersedih. Ia tahu hatinya terluka luar biasa. Tapi kenapa—kenapa ia tak bisa mengeluarkan limpahan emosi itu? Ia bisa tertawa terbahak, ia bisa marah besar, tapi kemana hilangnya kemampuan dirinya untuk menangis dan menjerit frustasi? Seperti Kenma di hari ketika mereka berpisah? Seperti Bokuto yang berbulan-bulan tak bisa lepas dari orang yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya?

Bokuto.

Memikirkan nama itu saja membuatnya sakit. Mereka sudah berkawan sejak SMP. Ayahnya menghajarnya di tepian jalan di Shibuya saat Bokuto tak sengaja lewat dan balik menghantam wajah orang brengsek itu untuknya. Mereka berkenalan dari situ. Kenma selama ini tak memiliki keberanian meski tahu apa yang sudah dialami Kuroo, dan apa yang dilakukan Bokuto memotivasinya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang disayanginya dari kekejaman orang brengsek itu padanya.

Mereka berdua sangat berarti untuk Kuroo. Ia tersiksa mengetahui Kenma rapuh karena ia. Ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri sejak itu. Tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan diri. Membalas dendam pada tubuhnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa?

Tapi Bokuto berbeda. Akaashi berbeda. Ia bisa membenci Akaashi. Ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Bokuto. Selama ini Kuroo tak mampu membalas budi atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kali ini ia melihat kesempatan itu. Celah untuk membayar semuanya. Pada Kenma mungkin belum, tapi ia berjanji ia akan memperbaiki semuanya setelah urusannya dengan Bokuto selesai.

Gagasan itu membawa kemauannya untuk bangkit kembali. Kuroo melirik sudut ruangan, lalu ia mencari-cari pakaian yang dilepaskannya tadi. Dipakainya, menutupi bekas-bekas luka lama yang tak dirasanya sakit lagi.

Ah, bukankah hari ini Bokuto dibawa ke rumahnya? Sialan, Kuroo melewatkannya. Mungkin nanti malam atau esok tubuh Bokuto sudah dikremasi dan dimakamkan. Ia harus menemui Bokuto sebelum ia terlambat. Ia masih ingin melihat wajah kawannya itu. Kawannya yang malang tiada tara. Namun memikirkan bahwa Bokuto takkan lagi merasa sedih setelah Kuroo membalas seluruh utangnya, membuat senyuman bahagia kembali ke wajah hitam jabrik itu.

Bokuto harus berbahagia. Itu adalah tujuan akhirnya.

.

"Dari mana kau?"

Suara itu biasanya malas. Terakhir kali penuh kemarahan dan tak rela. Kali ini dingin dan penuh curiga. Kuroo tersenyum lebar pada si pirang sebahu itu. "Kau merindukanku, Kenma?"

Kenma sudah baik-baik saja dilihatnya. Tapi sinar di mata itu masih penuh keperihan bagi Kuroo. Si hitam jabrik membuka pintu rumahnya sementara Kenma masuk melewati pagar, mengikuti langkah si hitam ke dalam rumah. "Ibuku menerima surat dari _Nittaidai_ , kau sudah seminggu tidak pernah terlihat di sana lagi."

Ah, tentu saja universitas mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan pada orang tua Kenma. Sejak ayahnya di penjara, ibunya kabur entah kemana, hidup Kuroo tak ada yang menanggung sama sekali. Jika bukan karena kebaikhatian keluarga Kenma untuk menjadi walinya, Kuroo sudah jelas akan ditinggal di panti asuhan.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi berada di sana."

"Apa Bokuto begitu berarti untukmu daripada aku?" Nada suara Kenma melemah, rendah. Kuroo tak berani menatapnya dan hanya berkata, "Dia sahabatku. Tapi aku lebih menyayangimu, Kenma."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau kita berpisah?"

Kuroo tak menjawab. Mereka berdua berjalan di rumah yang sepi dalam diam.

"Aku sangat khawatir." Kenma akhirnya menarik belakang bajunya saat Kuroo berniat membuka pintu kamar. Kepalanya menempel di punggung Kuroo. "Aku khawatir, tahu. Aku khawatir kau dibunuh orang gila. Orang gila yang ada di berita. Aku tidak mau."

"Hei—" Kuroo berbalik, menatap Kenma yang kembali memaksa memegangi bajunya lagi. Diusapnya pelan pipi si pirang, "—aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat? Aku di sini. Di depanmu. Baik-baik saja."

Wajah kecil itu memerah. Ia merengut sebentar dan Kuroo tahu ekspresi itu. Pernah dilihatnya beberapa minggu lalu. Ia akan menangis.

Dan benar, Kenma memeluk dada Kuroo. Baju si hitam sedikit basah karena air matanya. "Jangan pergi lagi. Aku tahu Bokuto sangat berarti untukmu, tapi bisakah kau bersamaku saja sekarang?"

"Masih ada yang harus kubayar, Kenma."

Dilihat Kuroo akar rambut Kenma yang menghitam sedikit lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya. Ketidakmauan Kenma untuk memperbaiki warna rambutnya merupakan sebuah fenomena tersendiri yang membuat Kuroo geli sekaligus kagum dengan cara yang aneh pada kemalasan si pirang. Kepala itu ditepuknya dengan sayang. "Hanya sebentar lagi saja, oke? Setelah itu aku akan pulang dan kita bisa bersama lagi?"

"Apa yang kau bayar?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

"Akaashi—" Kuroo sedikit mengernyit saat Kenma mengujarkan nama itu, "—mencarimu. Dia—sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku bersalah sudah menuduh Bokuto—tapi—jangan buat aku seperti Bokuto."

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Aku tidak sebrengsek itu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu?" Kuroo mengangkat wajah merengut Kenma dan tersenyum tipis pada kemanisan wajah yang cemberut dan sayu itu.

"Minggu depan penyisihan _interhigh_. Aku ingin kau selalu datang di setiap pertandingan dan mendukung Nekoma."

"Tentu saja." Diciumnya dengan penuh kasih pipi Kenma. "Tentu saja aku akan datang."

"Dan—Nekomata- _sensei_ sudah mengundang alumni untuk lawan latih tanding formasi kami yang sekarang." Kenma menunduk, menatap lantai di bagian kiri Kuroo, "Dia memintaku untuk memberitahumu jika kau sudah pulang."

"Kapan?"

"Lusa."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Ada yang harus kulakukan." Kuroo melepaskan Kenma. Membiarkan pemuda kecil itu mendongak padanya dengan heran, "Apa? Nekomata- _sensei_ sangat mengharapkanmu karena dari alumni, hanya kau yang bermain untuk _Nittaidai_."

Ini bukan kali pertama Kuroo menyadari antusiasme kecil di mata Kenma mengenai voli. Biasanya ia selalu berkata bahwa latih tanding atau semacam itu sangat merepotkannya dan tidak ia sukai sama sekali meski sebenarnya ia pun sangat menantikan itu.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Tapi aku berjanji akan datang saat penyisihan."

Raut itu kesal dan kecewa, tapi Kuroo benar-benar tidak bisa dan ia menyesal telah membuat harapan Kenma hancur kembali.

"Makan malamlah di rumahku."

"Aku sudah harus pergi sebentar lagi, Kenma."

"Kembali ke _Nittaidai_?" Kuroo tak menjawab. Ia melepaskan diri dari Kenma dan masuk ke kamarnya. Memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan barang di lemarinya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Kenma menanti di depan pintu. Memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kuroo dalam diam hingga akhirnya ia tak tahan dan berujar pelan saat Kuroo menarik sebuah kotak dari bawah ranjangnya. "Kalau begitu—ci—cium aku."

Ujaran itu pelan, lirih, bahkan mungkin Kenma membisikkannya. Tapi Kuroo masih bisa mendengar itu, menoleh pada si pirang yang berdiri tak nyaman sambil memegangi ujung bajunya di depan pintu. Dia menunduk, tak berani menatap Kuroo yang membeku dan terpana pada apa yang ia ucapkan. Sepuluh detik membeku, Kuroo tersenyum lembut. Ia tertawa, duduk di ranjang, dan memanggil si pirang, "Kemarilah. Aku akan memberikan ciuman apapun yang kau inginkan, sayang."

.

Akaashi meregangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dua kali sebelum menerima uluran tangan Komi untuk menyalaminya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Akaashi. Terakhir di rumah Bokuto minggu lalu."

Ada yang memukuli perutnya saban nama itu disebut, namun Akaashi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Alumni yang lain berdatangan dan mengujarkan beberapa kata yang menyatakan mereka sangat merindukan lapangan itu, bahwa mereka merasa nostalgia pada masa muda mereka—yang mengatakan ini alumni yang sudah bertahun-tahun lalu telah lulus dari Fukurodani.

"Aku senang banyak dari mereka yang bisa datang, sehingga kita bisa bertanding lebih dari sekali dengan susunan pemain yang berbeda." Tak Akaashi duga Yamiji sudah ada di belakangnya. Pelatih tim voli sekaligus guru olahraga itu membalas sapaan beberapa alumni sebelum kembali berkata pada sang kapten, "Meskipun orang yang paling kuinginkan menjadi lawan latih tanding kali ini—ah, sudahlah. Akaashi, kumpulkan anggotamu untuk menyambut orang-orang tua itu."

Si hitam itu tahu pelatihnya menginginkan keberadaan Bokuto. Orang itu akan menjadi contoh yang bagus bagi anggotanya untuk belajar dan menyadari apa yang kurang dari mereka, terutama bagi anggota kelas satu. Namun menyadari fakta bahwa si perak takkan bisa datang ke gym ini lagi menyakiti semua orang. Bahkan Akaashi sendiri.

Akaashi meminta Onaga—yang kini menjadi wakil kaptennya—untuk memanggil seluruh anggota, memberikan salam pada para alumni yang berbahagia diundang untuk menjadi lawan mereka. Ada kurang lebih lima belas orang yang datang, dan alumni tahun sebelumnya datang semua kecuali mantan kapten mereka. Konoha, Washio, Sarukui, dan Komi tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan bahwa mereka akan kembali bertanding melawan juniornya.

Dan ia bisa mendengar Sarukui yang berbisik pada Washio bahwa dia merindukan Bokuto. Mereka menyembunyikan itu dari hadapan Akaashi mungkin untuk menghindarkan Akaashi dari perasaan bersalahnya. Walau bagaimanapun mereka berdua—berempat dengan Komi dan Konoha—adalah salah sedikit saksi dari insiden menyakitkan di malam reuni mereka dulu.

"Akaashi- _san_?" Onaga menyadarkan Akaashi dari lamun kosongnya. Anggota-anggotanya sudah bersiap untuk bermain sementara pelatih mereka membicarakan entah apa dengan para alumni. Si hitam berkata di depan anggotanya, "Kita akan mulai pertandingan pertama dengan tim inti. Dan—pemain cadangan bersiaplah, Yamiji- _san_ akan segera mengganti pemain jika ia merasa perlu. Aku hanya bermain hingga tengah pertandingan, jadi _setter_ , lebih baik bersiap."

Seorang _setter_ kelas satu mengangguk pada kaptennya. Perawakan kecil juniornya itu mengingatkan Akaashi pada Hinata Shoyo, tapi pancaran mata penuh semangat itu lebih mirip Bokuto. Dan si hitam kembali mengumpat di dalam hatinya karena kembali mengacaukan fokusnya sendiri.

Mereka berkumpul dan saling merangkul, Akaashi mengujarkan beberapa kalimat penyemangat dan disambut dengan teriakan anggotanya sebelum mereka masuk ke lapangan.

Tidak boleh ada yang mengganggunya. Akaashi harus bisa melupakan itu. _Interhigh_ sudah di depan mata. Ia kacau sedikit, akan merusak tim. Ia harus kuat dan tegar dan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ia merasa terganggu kemudian. Bisik pelan Konoha yang sempat-sempatnya bergosip pada Komi dan dirinya di tengah pertandingan tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Dan beruntungnya ia hanya bermain satu set, setengah pertandingan pula. Dan bisikan itu membuatnya tak bisa memperhatikan pertandingan sisanya dengan baik.

"Akaashi."

Si hitam menoleh. Mata hijaunya menatap heran orang di depannya. Sebelah tali tasnya terjatuh dari pundaknya, tangan kirinya yang membawa tas lain yang berisi baju olahraganya yang kotor makin erat memegangi talinya. Rasanya ingin Akaashi membalas sapaan itu, namun entah mengapa tenggorokannya terasa tercekik dan gatal. Jadilah ia hanya berdiri diam di depan stasiun, menatap penuh tanya.

"Kudengar kau mencariku?"


	4. Yang Dicintai

"Apa polisi mendatangimu lagi minggu lalu, Akaashi?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, dan bahkan orang tua Bokuto- _san_ paham bahwa aku tidak bersalah. Aku—aku mungkin memang penyebabnya, tapi—"

"Bukan. Bukan tentang itu."

Akaashi menoleh pada Konoha yang menenggak lagi minumannya dari botol. Wajahnya basah karena keringat dan air yang lolos dari bibir botol. Komi yang menyapu keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk menimpali, "Ada yang terjadi setelah itu. Aku dan Konoha diselidiki polisi. Aku tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan polisi lagi hanya dalam rentang waktu dua hari."

"Tentang apa, Komi- _san_?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Tatap tak percaya Konoha justru makin mengherankan Akaashi. Si hitam menggeleng pelan dan itu dilakukannya secara refleks.

"Bokuto tak pernah dikuburkan. Dikremasi saja belum, mayatnya hilang."

Tubuh si hitam membeku. Seluruh rambut di badannya merinding tiba-tiba. Ia tak mampu menerima informasi itu dengan baik dan cepat, dan wasit—Yamiji—sudah memberi tahu lagi bahwa _time out_ di set pertama mereka sudah habis. Posisinya sebagai _setter_ sudah diganti oleh adik kelas satunya, sementara Akaashi mematung di tempatnya duduk. Ditinggalkan Komi dan Konoha yang kembali ke lapangan untuk melanjutkan latih tanding mereka.

Ia seolah disedot tiba-tiba. Kepalanya berputar dan napasnya sesak. Dan ia bangun dalam seketika, terengah-engah, dan menggigil. Ia tak bisa bangkit dan di detik selanjutnya ia menyadari tangannya terkekang kuat oleh sebuah rantai yang masih mengkilap. Kepalanya terasa sakit, dan ia lambat memahami bahwa ia terbangun di sebuah ruangan gelap yang dingin dan tak ia kenali. Rasanya ia bisa melihat kukus yang keluar setiap kali ia mengembuskan napasnya, dan ia ingat saat itu bahkan musim semi masih belum selesai.

Kepalanya menoleh kemanapun, matanya mencari-cari entah apa dalam kepanikan. Tubuhnya menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan kungkungan tak nyaman yang membatasi gerakannya. Rantai yang meliliti tubuhnya bergesekan dengan lantai beton, membikin sunyi itu menjadi berisik dan ribut.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Itu adalah suara Kuroo Tetsuro. Tapi Akaashi tidak tahu orang itu ada di mana dan sedang apa. Si hitam diserang kegugupan luar biasa, jantungnya bekerja jauh lebih abnormal daripada biasanya, kulit-kulit tangannya yang terikat memerih karena geseran kasar rantai-rantai di tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berpikir tenang, bahkan untuk sekedar mencari tahu sumber suara orang itu.

"Kuroo- _san_?" Suara Akaashi bergetar diujarkannya dan langsung menggaung di ruangan yang dirasa Akaashi begitu ganjil itu, "Kau kah itu, Kuroo- _san_? Tolong aku." Akaashi merasa suaranya seperti sebuah rengekan. "Tolong lepaskan aku."

Apa yang terjadi? Entahlah, Akaashi tak ingat. Terakhir kali yang tak ia lupa adalah bahwa kakinya membawanya pulang dari latihan menuju stasiun sementara kepalanya memikirkan berita yang dibawakan Komi dan Konoha padanya. Kemudian—kemudian seseorang memanggilnya di dekat stasiun. Kuroo Tetsuro. Orang itu mencarinya karena mungkin Kenma mengatakan bahwa Akaashi ingin menemuinya. Akaashi hanya ingin meminta maaf. Ia menyadari kemarahan Kuroo di malam itu, dan ia tak ingin Kuroo mendendam padanya. Cukuplah Bokuto yang ia sakiti, ia tak mau memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan si jabrik hitam.

Didengarnya kekehan yang kemudian bergema dengan cara yang mengerikan. Tawa itu tak disukainya, dan Akaashi makin membenci keterbatasan yang ia rasakan. Terbatas dalam melihat, terbatas untuk bergerak.

"Lepaskan, katamu?"

Entah berapa kali Akaashi harus merinding hari itu. Tanya itu dikatakan dengan nada menghina, rendah, dingin. Kaki-kaki Akaashi berusaha menendang-nendang untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di bawah tubuhnya sementara ia masih mencoba bergerak seperti ikan sesak napas di daratan. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa sementara tubuhnya mengigil. Dingin itu sangat tidak wajar dirasa si hitam.

"Dimana ini? Kuroo- _san_. Kuroo- _san_." Suara rantai-rantai yang digeserkan tubuhnya ke lantai semakin berisik. Suara Akaashi makin berucap makin bergetar, bisa dirasanya panas di wajahnya sendiri. Ia diselimuti emosi, amarah, bingung, dan ingin menangis. Ingin menangis lebih karena Akaashi benci ketidakberdayaannya dan fakta bahwa ia masih belum terbiasa melihat di kegelapan yang terasa jauh lebih suram dan kelam, dan itu makin mengganggu si hitam.

Jika ini adalah salah satu lelucon konyol Kuroo, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi jika dengan mengerjainya Kuroo melepaskan amarahnya pada Akaashi, mungkin pemilik mata hijau yang ketakutan itu bisa bertahan sedikit. Ingin Akaashi segera menemui akhir dari lelucon ini. Ia tak berdaya, ia sangat lemah kali ini.

"Diamlah, Akaashi." Semula ujaran itu berupa bisikan rendah dan lembut namun di detik berikutnya Kuroo menyeru, "Kau berisik!"

Seruan itu mengejutkan si hitam. Tangan di belakang tubuhnya mengepal, menggenggam rantai yang tak luput membelit dan memisahkan ibu jari dan keempat jarinya yang lain. Dan Akaashi menurut dalam ketakutan, berbaring tak berdaya di lantai dengan buta. Tak berani bergerak dan membuat rantainya berbunyi lagi.

Sekitar semenit kemudian hembusan angin hangat yang dikenal Akaashi terasa dan itu membawa pergi awan yang membikin gelap malam itu. Membiarkan cahaya bintang dan bulan yang tak seberapa kuat menyelisik di satu dua lubang di atap, memberikan cahaya remang untuk mata hijaunya dan kala ia mendongak ingin melihat langit lewat lubang atap itulah ia langsung menatap mata kemerahan di atasnya. Kuroo berdiri sekitar dua puluh senti dari kepalanya, menunduk dalam, menatap Akaashi yang lemah di lantai. Tatapan itu tak disukainya, merah dan mengerikan. Melotot dengan cara yang tak menyenangkan, dan merah itu begitu kontras di kulit putih pucat wajahnya.

Akaashi menahan napasnya, tenggorokannya tercekat melihat sosok yang menjulang itu. Secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa menegang namun tangannya gemetaran. "Kuroo- _san_. Kuroo- _san_. Tolong."

Kuroo kemudian berhenti memandanginya. Ia mendongak, menarik napas panjang, dan kedua tangannya menyisir rambutnya sendiri, membawa banyak helainya ke belakang dengan gerakan lambat. Ia kemudian berjalan menjauhi Akaashi, mendekati tiang kotor, tua, dan berlumut sambil berkata, "Kau orang yang peka, Akaashi. Kau tentu tahu Bokuto jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan yang pertama. Kau cantik. Kau menawan. Kau pintar. Kau sempurna. Tubuhmu bagus. Aku tahu Bokuto selalu onani sambil membayangkanmu. Walaupun dia bodoh, dia itu sama mesumnya sepertiku."

"Tidak—" Akaashi mencoba menggeleng dan tak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari Kuroo meski kepalanya benar-benar tertengadah dan lehernya kesakitan. "—aku tidak tahu, Kuroo- _san_. Aku tidak sesempurna itu."

"Diamlah!"

Tubuh Akaashi gemetaran. Ia kembali membisu, matanya berkilat pedih, ia putus asa. Kuroo kembali berkata sambil menyapu noda kecokelatan yang ada di tiang di depannya. "Bokuto jadi buta. Dia hanya melihatmu saja. Aku bisa mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti. Ah, Bokuto. Bokuto. Aku percaya saat dia berkata bahwa kau adalah cinta sejatinya. Pasti benar begitu, karena cintaku pada Kenma juga cinta sejati, jadi aku tahu betul itu. Aku mendukungnya. Sangat mendukungnya. Bokuto selama ini tak pernah begitu terobsesi pada orang lain selain padamu, Akaashi. Akaashi. Akaashi." Beberapa kali si hitam jabrik merapalkan nama itu. Mata merah itu nyalang, tubuhnya membungkuk, menegang, dan dua tangannya mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri kuat-kuat, menutupi sebagian wajahnya di bagian atas hingga pangkal hidung. "Akaashi. Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji. Cinta sejatinya Bokuto. Dia selalu iri padaku dan Kenma dan ingin punya pacar juga. Tapi dia tidak iri lagi setelah mengenalmu, Akaashi. Akaashi. Kau sangat berarti untuknya. Kau adalah segala-galanya untuk Bokuto. Akaashi."

Rasanya ngeri mendengar Kuroo berkali-kali memanggil-manggilnya dengan suara rendah dan intonasi yang begitu cepat, seolah mengujarkan mantra kematian yang mengutuk mati si pemilik nama itu. "Tapi orang itu benar-benar pemalu. Aku tahu. Dia bodoh dan pemalu, Akaashi. Kau tentu menyadarinya, kan? Butuh dua tahun untuknya mengumpulkan nyali dan mengatakan rasanya padamu, Akaashi. Akaashi. Tapi, tebak apa yang didapatnya? Apa yang diterimanya setelah menghabiskan waktu dua tahun mencintaimu, Akaashi? He, Akaashi?" Tiba-tiba Kuroo berbalik dan berjalan cepat kepada Akaashi. Rambut si hitam ditariknya kuat-kuat, diangkatnya kepala Akaashi dengan kasar. Tatap itu penuh kemurkaan, matanya berkobar karena api dendam. "Apa yang kau berikan sebagai jawaban pada Bokuto, Akaashi? Apa? Apa Akaashi? Jawab! Katakan di depanku apa yang kau katakan padanya?!"

Akaashi tersengal-sengal karena perih di kepala dan napasnya yang makin memberat, mata hijaunya mengernyit ngilu ketika semakin kuat Kuroo menarik rambutnya. Wajahnya merona parah dan ia ketakutan pada pemuda yang memelototinya dengan mata merah menyala yang mengerikan. Bibirnya bergetar, bergerak bukan karena menjawab ujaran si jabrik, namun karena rengekan dan radang yang menyiksa. Suara raungan keluar sendiri dari tenggorokannya dan tak bisa ia kendalikan. Ia merasa sakit hati seperti ia merasa sakit di kepalanya. "Apa, Akaashi?!" Kuroo mengguncang kepala Akaashi dengan keras. Si hitam makin mengerang. Beberapa rambut Akaashi yang dicengkeram si jabrik rontok dan berguguran, lepas dari jemari kuat Kuroo, memisahkannya dari kawanannya. "AKAASHI! JAWAB! KATAKAN APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADANYA?! PADA BOKUTO! KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI DI DEPANKU."

Akaashi tak peduli lagi jika ia merengek di depan Kuroo. Bibirnya sudah sebisa mungkin ia gigiti kuat-kuat demi menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, namun itu tak bisa mengalihkan syaraf tubuhnya bahwa perih di bagian atas jauh lebih kuat. Ia mencoba menggeleng pelan namun karena kendali Kuroo di kepalanya membuat gerakan itu pun sulit untuk dilakukan. Ia merengek, "Kuroo- _san_. Sakit. Sakit."

Sekali lagi Kuroo menggoyangkan kepala Akaashi dengan murka. Membuat wajah itu makin memerah karena nyeri. Jeritan Akaashi menguat, ia berteriak kesakitan. Kali ini ia benar-benar menangis karena keterguncangan mentalnya, "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Kuroo- _san_."

"AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU MINTA MAAF, BANGSAT! KATAKAN PADAKU!"

Tangisan si hitam mengencang, ia melolong. Tubuhnya menggeliat, tangannya berusaha sebisa mungkin ia tarik keluar dari belitan rantai, namun kekangan itu lebih kuat dari yang Akaashi duga.

"A—aku—aku—"

Tarikan Kuroo menguat. Akaashi makin melolong, menjerit pilu. Matanya terpejam dan tak sanggup menatap kenyataan yang dialaminya. Ia benci disiksa seperti ini. Ia benci dikekang. Dan ia lebih benci lagi mengakui bahwa ia kini benar-benar tak berdaya. "Akaashi!"

"Aku tidak gay!" si hitam berseru nyaring. Raungannya jauh lebih nyaring lagi. Air matanya membasahi wajahnya, ingusnya tak teratur berjatuhan dari lubang hidungnya. Menyumbat pernapasannya sendiri, Akaashi masih menjerit. "Maafkan aku—maafkan aku tidak gay. M—maafkan aku. Kuroo- _san_. Kuroo- _san_."

Kepala Akaashi dilemparkan Kuroo dengan murka sebelum dihantamnya kuat-kuat, nyaris mengenai mata kirinya. Tubuh Akaashi terguling dan ia makin meradang. Sesenggukan dan tak mampu mengontrol suaranya sendiri. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, air liurnya menetes saat badannya berhenti berguling, bercampur darah dari hidungnya. Dirasa Akaashi bahwa hidungnya patah.

Kuroo mendesah nyaring. Ia beberapa kali menarik-embuskan napasnya dengan bersuara sebelum berjalan ke arah Akaashi. Kali ini ia melangkahi dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kasar, mengubah posisi tawanannya agar menghadap padanya. Akaashi menggeleng. Ia masih belum meredakan perih di wajahnya, ia tak sanggup menerima kesakitan yang lain lagi. Pancaran mata hijau itu dipenuhi ketakutan dan ngeri yang membayang. Ini bukan lelucon konyol. Kuroo benar-benar serius.

"Sssst, Akaashi. Tenanglah." Suara itu melembut di telinganya. Kuroo memeluk tubuh Akaashi yang gemetaran, lebih erat daripada pelukannya pada Kenma. Kepalanya menekan leher Akaashi, tak sejenak pun ia bergerak. Akaashi membeku dengan putus asa hingga ia merasakan gelombang hangat yang mengejutkan menebar di tubuhnya. Nyaris merangsang. Kuroo melepaskan diri, membiarkan tubuh Akaashi kembali jatuh ke lantai, tersenyum dengan ekspresi aneh yang tak pernah dilihat Akaashi sebelumnya. Mata hijau Akaashi nyalang, ia ingin menanya "Ada apa?" namun suaranya tak keluar. Lidahnya seolah membesar dan lemas dalam seketika sementara mulutnya membengkak. Pandangan itu kabur, ia kembali berusaha memanggil si hitam di atasnya namun tak bisa.

Akaashi masih mampu mengawasi Kuroo yang berdiri dan memegangi alat suntik di tangan kanannya. Dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ada darah yang menetes di lengan kirinya. Tempat rasa sakitnya yang lain berasal.

Ia berusaha menjerit, namun hanya bisikan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ia menyadari bahwa orang itu bermain-main dengan obat bius padanya. Bisikan yang terakhir yang masih mampu didengar Akaashi hanyalah, "Tidurlah. Tidurlah lagi saja, Akaashi."

.

Kuroo melemparkan apa yang ia pegang jauh ke sudut, mengenai besi yang mengubah arah lajunya, dan benda itu tergeletak sekitar setengah meter dari dinding. Si hitam jabrik menggaruk kepalanya sendiri, memberantakkan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, kemudian beralih pada tubuh Akaashi yang melemah di atas lantai. Orang itu tak sadarkan diri dan tidak membuat keributan lagi seperti tadi. Kini tempat itu kembali sesunyi kuburan.

Bokuto tak menceritakan lengkapnya mengenai bagaimana Akaashi menolak orang itu, tapi Kuroo begitu murka saat tahu apa yang dikatakan Akaashi pada sahabatnya itu bahkan dari mulut Akaashi sendiri. Tidak gay, dia bilang? Gay atau tidak, Akaashi tak seharusnya menolak cinta Bokuto. Kurang sempurna apa kawannya itu? Jelas Bokuto akan menyayangi Akaashi jauh lebih dalam dari siapapun yang ada di dunia ini. Bokuto akan mencintainya seumur hidupnya. Akaashi adalah orang beruntung yang bodoh karena membuang kesempatan itu.

Dilepasnya rantai yang membelit Akaashi dan diseretnya tubuh itu agar mendekati dinding. Ia membuka pakaiannya, mula-mula kausnya, lalu celana olahraga Akaashi, celana voli yang ada di baliknya, dan terakhir celana dalam pemuda itu. Penisnya mengkerut dan berwarna kemerahpucatan. Pandangan mata merahnya menyusuri tubuh Akaashi dari atas ke bawah, tapi ia hanya menyentuhnya sekali di dadanya, untuk memastikan detak jantung Akaashi teratur.

Dipasangkannya belenggu di kedua pergelangan Akaashi dan menghubungkannya pada rantai yang ujung lainnya melilit di kayu yang melintang di langit-langit dan tingginya kurang lebih tiga meter dari atas kepala. Ia mengambil pakaian Akaashi, melemparkannya ke dalam peti kemas yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Peti itu dua meter tingginya, panjangnya tiga meter. Milik seorang kawan ayahnya yang memiliki hutang pada orang itu dan Kuroo hanya menagihnya dengan meminta kontainer dan alat-alat yang ia butuhkan. Benda-benda itu cukup murah jika dibandingkan bagaimana orang itu—yang dulunya pegawai ayahnya—menyelewengkan jutaan yen uang perusahaan ayah Kuroo dan makin semena-mena saat pemimpinnya dipenjarakan karena kasus kekerasan pada anaknya sendiri. Membuat perusahaan itu bangkrut dan ditutup, sementara ia membawa kabur apa yang sudah berhasil dicurinya. Kuroo cukup cerdas untuk mencari bukti dan menemukan orang itu, sehingga dengan sedikit ancaman dia bersedia mematuhi keinginan Kuroo Tetsuro.

Semula Kuroo ingin mengurung Akaashi di dalam sana, tapi ia merasa hal itu terlalu mewah untuk sang kapten baru Fukurodani. Untuk sementara ia ingin membuat Akaashi menderita berada di gudang bobrok yang dulunya adalah pabrik pembuatan es ayahnya. Gudang itu ada di sebuah teluk yang cukup jauh dari pelabuhan, yang di masa lalu teluk ini cukup ramai karena banyak nelayan akan berlabuh di sini dan langsung memesan es-es untuk mereka bawa ke laut. Sejak perusahaannya tutup, teluk itu menyepi dan ditinggalkan. Tak ada ikan di teluk ini, pemandangan dan pantainya pun jelek, bahkan lebih banyak tebing sehingga tidak menarik minat siapapun untuk berwisata apalagi memancing di sini.

Dan itu menguntungkan Kuroo. Apapun yang ia lakukan di sini takkan ada yang mengganggu. Mau sekeras apapun Akaashi berteriak tak ada yang bisa mendengarkan. Rumah terdekat dari tempat ini ada sekitar satu setengah mil jauhnya. Selain jurang dan tebing, tanaman tumbuh subur seiring waktu tempat ini didiamkan. Jalanannya ditumbuhi semak belukar dan para orang tua tidak mengijinkan anak-anak mereka untuk menjelajahi wilayah ini demi keselamatan mereka sendiri.

Sudah jam dua pagi. Jika ia kembali ke asrama di _Nittaidai_ sekarang, penjaga akan menanyainya macam-macam dan itu menyulitkan posisinya. Ia berniat kembali mungkin dua atau tiga jam sebelum kuliahnya dimulai, waktu yang cukup untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia akan memberikan pemberitahuan kepada pihak universitas bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan beasiswa dan bersedia menerima ceramah dan ancaman apapun yang diberikan.

Kuroo membutuhkan alibi. Ia butuh tempat lain selain di sini dan di rumahnya agar menghilangnya Akaashi tidak membuatnya serta merta dicurigai karena ia yang turut menghilang jua.

Decihannya pelan kala melihat persediaan _phenobarb_ -nya yang semakin sedikit. Menggunakannya dua kali dalam satu hari sekaligus membuat Kuroo merasa ia mempergunakannya dengan sia-sia. Harusnya ia bisa memukul Akaashi hingga pingsan saja tadi, tapi entah kenapa Kuroo tak ingin membuat wajah Akaashi makin babak belur. Bokuto takkan suka. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecewa dan marahnya Bokuto jika tahu hidung Akaashi patah karena ulahnya.

Kuroo tak memiliki teman yang seorang ahli obat atau alkimia—Yaku memang mengambil kuliah di farmasi, namun ia tak ingin membuat orang itu berpikiran macam-macam—dan obat bius jenis apapun tak bisa ia dapatkan dengan begitu saja. Ia tak ingin bermain-main dengan narkotika—dan selama ini ia bermain di jalan lurus sehingga mencari orang yang menjual obat itupun rasanya sulit—karena itu ia menimbun _phonebarb_ dari dokter hewan. Beralasan bahwa anjing peliharaannya kejang-kejang. Untungnya ia cukup pandai di pelajaran kimia sehingga bisa membuat obat bius dari campuran air suling dan obat itu meskipun tak yakin dengan kepekatan dan efeknya.

Akaashi tertidur nyenyak dan dilihat Kuroo pernapasannya terlihat baik dan kecepatan detak jantungnya masih bisa disebut wajar. Bius yang pertama ia berikan hanya berefek lima jam, karena itu yang tadi disuntikkannya pada Akaashi ia tambahkan dosisnya. Mungkin Akaashi baru akan bangun esok siang atau sore dan itu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk Kuroo memperlihatkan wajahnya di Setagaya sebelum kembali lagi kemari nanti malam. Pengawasan di asrama tidak terlampau ketat, bahkan aturannya cukup longgar untuk ukuran asrama atlet tingkat nasional.

Sekali lagi Kuroo memastikan belenggu di tangan Akaashi terkunci dan takkan bisa terlepas sebelum ia melemaskan badannya, merapikan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di lantai di dalam sel, dan keluar. Ditutup dan digemboknya pintu kandang besi besar yang dulunya digunakan oleh ayahnya untuk menurunkan es dalam jumlah besar ke atas kapal nelayan yang mengirimkan ikan-ikannya ke berbagai penjuru. Kandang besi itu tak memiliki dasar karena dikaitkan pada papan yang di atasnya ditaruhi es-es batu. Selama seminggu ini Kuroo sudah melakukan banyak persiapan termasuk membuat pintu di kandang besi tua itu sehingga fungsinya berubah menjadi sel yang cukup untuk menawan orang.

Kuroo juga menutup pintu peti kemas yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kandang itu sebelum ia ke luar dan mengunci pintu besar gudang dari luar. Semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Bokuto akan berbahagia, Kuroo membayar utangnya, dan mereka akan saling memiliki cinta sejatinya masing-masing. Kuroo dengan Kenma dan Bokuto dengan Akaashi. Ah, manisnya dipikir Kuroo. Mungkin kebahagiaan itu akan mengalahkan bahagianya putri-putri dongeng yang selalu menjadi pemanis di akhir cerita.

Pasti begitu.

.

Hal pertama yang didengarnya ketika ia sadar adalah deburan ombak. Berisik dan keras. Lalu ia menyadari badannya menderita sakit yang luar biasa di segala tempat. Tanpa melihat, Akaashi tahu tangannya memar dan merah karena perih di pergelangan. Pundaknya lelah karena terangkat terus menerus dan ia telanjang. Kedinginan karena angin segar laut yang langsung menghantamnya lewat lubang-lubang di dinding. Wajahnya lebam, hidungnya patah, mata kirinya sipit karena bengkak, dan di sekujur tubuhnya ada bekas belitan rantai yang semalam membelenggunya.

Akaashi tak tahu ia ada dimana dan satu-satunya yang ia mengerti adalah bahwa ia ada di sebuah gudang tua di dekat laut. Sudah ia mencoba untuk berteriak, namun dikalahkan kerasnya hempasan ombak yang menghantam karang. Angin pun bertiup cukup kencang dengan suara yang mengerikan, yang terkadang membuat atap-atap tua di atasnya bergerak-gerak, mengondisikan akan lepas.

Ia sudah terkencing-kencing setengah jam yang lalu, bau pesingnya bercampur dengan amis laut, lembab, dan aroma besi tua dari gedung yang sama tuanya ini. Perpaduan itu sangat mengganggu pernapasannya, ia pusing dan ia lelah. Langit menggelap padahal baru beberapa menit lalu dilihatnya berwarna kemerahan. Tak disangkanya waktu akan berlalu secepat itu dan hari akan menemu malam lagi. Akaashi tak melihat lampu, tapi ia mendengar bunyi mesin dari dalam peti kemas di depannya dan itu artinya ada listrik yang mengalir. Ia sangat berharap Kuroo kembali sebelum gelap dan melepaskannya, atau setidaknya memberinya lampu. Akaashi sangat benci kegelapan. Tak ada yang menyenangkan saat kau menjadi buta dan tidak tahu kondisi di sekitarmu.

Dan pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu kehausan setengah mati. Udara lembab hanya berarti satu hal; musim panas akan segera tiba dan itu menyakitkan. Kerongkongannya kering, air ludahnya bahkan sama menyiksanya seperti meminum lelehan lava ketika berada di kawah gunung api. Belenggu di tangannya makin membuatnya merana dan putus asa. Akaashi mungkin olahragawan, pemain voli, gerakannya cukup lincah. Tapi ia tak memiliki tubuh yang cukup akrobatik dan ringan untuk memanjati rantai dan melepaskan rantai yang terikat pada kayu di atasnya. Dan dari bawah sini belitan itu mungkin terlihat sederhana dan mudah dilepaskan dengan kedua ujung rantai yang membelenggu tangannya, namun siapa tahu ternyata di atas sana lilitannya justru lebih kompleks lagi dan bergembok?

Apa yang terjadi di luar sana? Adakah orang yang mencarinya? Orang tuanya? Teman-teman setimnya? Jelas mereka pasti akan kebingungan jika tahu dirinya hilang begitu saja tanpa memberikan kabar apapun. Ia berharap seseorang sudah menghubungi polisi dan sedang melakukan upaya pencarian. Tapi bisakah ia ditemukan? Ia tak melihat tasnya dan ia yakin Kuroo sudah melakukan sesuatu pada ponselnya. Entah dibuang di mana atau bahkan dihancurkan.

Ah, Kuroo. Memikirkan orang itu saja membuatnya pusing seketika. Apa yang membuat orang itu melakukan ini? Akaashi mengerti Kuroo sangat marah padanya karena walau bagaimana pun Akaashi penyebab nomor satu Bokuto—tunggu. Bokuto?

Apakah Kuroo juga yang berada di balik hilangnya jenazah Bokuto?

Jika orang itu sudah melakukan hal sejauh menangkap dan mengurung Akaashi di sini, bukan tidak mungkin Kuroo juga memiliki ide gila untuk mencuri Bokuto.

Lalu apa yang ia inginkan darinya dan jenazah Bokuto? Apakah Kuroo akan membunuhnya lalu? Lalu apa? Jika Kuroo ingin membunuhnya, ia tak perlu sampai membawa Akaashi kemari dan melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini. Ia bisa menghabisi nyawanya begitu saja kemarin malam di kota. Toh, ketika mayatnya ditemukan di pusat kehidupan, akan lebih banyak orang yang disangka sebagai pembunuhnya. Mungkin penjahat fobia homo yang belakangan ini menjadi pemberitaan di media massa—meski sudah jelas Akaashi bukan seorang homo, tapi rumor bahwa mahasiswa _Nittaidai_ yang bunuh diri adalah homo dan patah hati ditolak cintanya bisa saja dipahami oleh orang itu dengan cara yang lain. Kemungkinan pelakunya akan lebih bervariasi, itu pikir Akaashi meski ia sendiri tak pernah membayangkan dirinya dibunuh oleh siapapun dan dimanapun.

Jadi untuk apa Akaashi dibawa kemari? Apakah Kuroo tak ingin membiarkannya mati dalam seketika? Ingin membuatnya menderita dan tersiksa pelan-pelan?

Entahlah. Lagipula—Akaashi bukan seorang maniak. Dia bukan sosiopat. Dia takkan mengerti isi pikiran seorang kriminal bagaimana.

Tubuhnya merinding. Dan ketakutan membuatnya kembali memiliki tenaga untuk menggerak-gerakkan belenggu di tangannya, mencoba melepaskannya lagi. Berharap keringatnya bisa membuat licin pergelangannya, namun nihil. Segarnya angin meniadakan setiap peluh yang diusahakan Akaashi. Ia mengerang, perutnya berbunyi lapar, tenggorokannya perlu dilumasi oleh air. Tubuhnya lemah karena tak ada energi lagi.

Ia membenci ketidakberdayaannya.


End file.
